Deliciosa Venganza
by donna008
Summary: Han asesinado a los padres de Hermione Granger y para ella, sólo existe un único culpable, Draco Malfoy.
1. El Vestido Verde

Buenas mis adorables lectoras! Ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo fic. Es bastante diferente a la trama de mi eterno fic y que siempre adoraré, "En Qué Estrella Estará" (En proceso, por si alguien quiere leerlo).

Como estoy finalizando este fic, me daba tanto pena separarme del mundo Dramione sin estar agarrada a otra ramita, a otra historia, que no he podido dejar de pensar una trama que me motivara lo suficiente como para embarcarme en esta nueva aventura: Y ME ENCANTA!

Para que no me ocurra con mi otro fic, que muchas veces me he pasado demasiado tiempo sin actualizar, me he preparado y llevo escrito más de 8 capítulos! Espero que os encanten tanto como a mí y me hagáis saberlo.

Es una historia que ocurre después de la Guerra mágica, algunos años después, pero siendo "fiel", en general, a lo que Rowling escribió. Lógicamente como no estoy de acuerdo con sus parejas amorosas, aquí hay algunos cambios. Pero el final de la guerra, como quedó todo, los bandos de la Orden y el Lord, está prácticamente igual.

AH, como decía, este adicto mundo pertenece a la Gran J. K. Rowling.

DISFRUTAD (:

**Capítulo 1**** – "El Vestido Verde" **

-Joder – murmuró para sí una castaña cuando uno de sus pies se mojó al pisar el charco que había en frente del portal de su casa. – Lo que me faltaba – exclamó al ver lo inoportuna que había sido con la elección de su calzado aquél lluvioso día.

Calzaba unos botines negros de piel aterciopelada que tenían un tacón de no más de seis centímetros. En el centro había unos orificios de color beige por el cual pasaban unos cordones del mismo color. Eran prácticamente nuevos, por lo que el problema era que no estaban desgastados, y se resbalaban en suelos húmedos. Iban acompañados de medias también negras, que eran cubiertas por un vestido granate de media manga, que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Junto a un cinturón fino de cuero, que ayudaba a su portadora a que la cintura del vestido fuera más estrecha. Todo ello arropado por un abrigo oscuro.

El cuerpo de la joven había cambiado todos estos años. Nuevas curvas habían nacido dentro de él, dándole un toque atractivo que no pasaba por alto para su pelirrojo novio. Su pecho había aumentado considerablemente desde que había dejado de ser una niña, y su cadera había adquirido la curva que les caracterizaba a las mujeres, sin ser excesiva, mientas su cintura se estrechaba. Había crecido también de altura, aunque menos de lo que ella hubiera deseado; por lo que lo disfrazaba siempre mediante zapatos de tacón.

Aquella joven intentó acelerar el paso para poder llegar a tiempo al Ministerio de Magia, en donde trabajaba desde que terminó la guerra. Había adquirido un puesto de alto rango dentro del Departamento de la Aplicación de Leyes Mágicas.

Tras la guerra, tanto ella, como Ron y Harry habían adquirido buenos puestos. El pelirrojo trabajaba junto a su padre en la aplicación de los objetos muggles, y su uso indebido dentro de la ley mágica. Tras dejar Hogwarts había desarrollado un gran interés por el mundo de las personas no-mágicas.

El niño que sobrevivió, en cambio, siguió los pasos que comenzó en el colegio y consiguió el trabajo de auror. Trabajaba con gran astucia intentando averiguar las últimas novedades sobre los mortifagos que habían ocultado sus asesinatos tras la Guerra Mágica.

Los tres tuvieron que declarar en los juicios de la mayoría de mortifagos, ya que sus declaraciones en muchas ocasiones eran fundamentales. Algunos como Greyback, Anthony Dolov, Vincent Crabbe, Goyle o Lucius Malfoy fueron mandados a Azcabán. Éste último estuvo a punto de librarse de la prisión, sin embargo, fue la declaración de su propio hijo, Draco Malfoy, quien lo mandó a la cárcel al declarar que fue Malfoy quien asesinó, entre otras personas, a Narcissa Black Malfoy.

La sala se sobrecogió al declarar aquello. Nadie jamás habría imaginado que Lucius fuera capaz de tanto. Por lo que fue sentenciado, inmediatamente, a cadena perpetua dentro de Azcabán.

Tras la guerra, todos los ciudadanos ayudaron a que el mundo mágico se recuperase y volviera a su origen. La Orden del Fénix continuaba trabajando en ello.

Uno de los casos sin finalizar que más les traía de cabeza eran los asesinatos tan brutales que sufrieron los padres de Hermione Granger. Les encontraron en su casa, que estaba incendiada, y sus cadáveres yaciendo en el suelo del salón. El del hombre, el padre de Hermione, había sido torturado hasta morir por más de cinco _Crucriatus_, según decía la autopsia. La mujer, por el contrario, había sido hechiza por la maldición _Sectusempra_, y murió desangrada por las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo.

Harry era el más implicado en aquella misión, junto a su amiga castaña. No tenían suficientes pistas para fijar la investigación en alguien concreto, por lo que la mayoría de ocasiones daban pasos en falso y era imposible poder averiguarlo. Sin embargo, Hermione llevaba su propia misión a cabo, ya que para ella sólo había un único culpable y no había duda en que fuera él. Cientos de veces había expuesto sus sospechas a la Orden y a Harry, pero siempre le recriminaban su falta de pruebas para poder acusar a alguien de algo tan grave.

La joven tenía claro quién había sido. Él era el hombre que más experiencia tenía en esos hechizos, e incluso le había visto practicarlos en más de una ocasión. Además, durante los juicios tras la guerra se había visto acusado de asesinatos muy similares al de sus padres. Sin embargo, siempre salía absuelto por alguna extraña razón.

De todo ello, ya habían pasado tres largos años, y Hermione, con 22 años; seguía investigando aquél asesinato, sin importarle que el caso estuviera a punto de ser archivado dentro de la Orden del Fénix por falta de pistas.

Disponía de más información de la que tenía la Orden, sólo le faltaba encontrar las pruebas suficientes como para culparle. Para ello, debía de acercarse a él más de lo debido. Confiaba en las capacidades que había utilizado años atrás para poder llegar a embaucarle.

Despreciaba cualquier situación en la que tuviera que acercarse a menos de un metro de Draco Malfoy, del asesino de sus padres y de muchas otras personas inocentes. Pero sabía que era el único medio para poder vengar su muerte, y poder estar tranquila. Debía de mantener en secreto su plan tanto para Harry, Ginny e incluso Ron.

La relación con el pelirrojo no floreció tras la guerra como mucha prensa sensacionalista del mundo mágico quería hacer creer.

La joven bruja tras la guerra necesitó varios meses de soledad, buscando una tranquilidad en su interior que necesitaba en aquellos momentos para poder superar todas las pérdidas que la guerra había ocasionado; o al menos esa era la verdad que les había contado a sus amigos Harry y Ron.

Ron, en aquellos momentos, estuvo muy pendiente de ella, incluso más que Harry. Se portó de una manera tan increíble que la castaña no podía sentirse más gratificada. A menudo sentía que las intenciones de su amigo pelirrojo iban más allá de la amistad. Sin embargo, ella no estaba para aquello, por lo menos no su corazón.

Los meses fueron pasando y el cariño que le brindaba tan gratuitamente Weasley hizo que Hermione lo comenzara a ver de una forma diferente. Poco a poco, valoraba todo lo que él estaba haciendo por ella, los intentos que hacía por animarla y por hacerla sentir reconfortada. Sentía que no podría vivir tranquila sin tener a Ron junto a ella, por lo que al fin, su mente y corazón se pusieron de acuerdo, y dieron paso a un noviazgo que ya llevaba más de un año.

Todavía recordaba la cara del pelirrojo cuando Hermione le declaró su amor depositando en él el beso más cálido jamás imaginado. Desde aquél instante no se habían vuelto a separar, no podrían hacerlo, en realidad. Se amaban absolutamente, y la complicidad que tenían era visible para el resto de mortales.

La noticia aterrizó con alegría dentro de la familia Weasley, quien para ellos Hermione era como una más de la familia. No habían parado de ver muestras de amor del pelirrojo hacia la bruja, por lo que todos sabían, que tarde o temprano, el amor triunfaría. La que más se emocionó al escucharlo fue la pequeña de los Weasley, quien no paró de gritar y abrazarles durante más de una hora, chillando cuánto se alegraba. Propuso hacer cientos de planes junto a su futuro marido, Harry. Algunos los cumplieron, como viajar a la mágica India los cuatro juntos, conociendo la cultura y la hechicería que nació allí.

Pero sí, Harry Potter se iba a casar con Ginevra Weasley. Nada más vencer a Lord Voldemort, Harry se dirigió a ella y le propuso matrimonio. Fue tremendamente emocionante, o así lo recordaba Granger.

En dos meses se celebraría la ceremonia, y al tratarse de dos celebridades del mundo mágico, sería uno de los acontecimientos del año y al que irían cientos de invitados. La pareja quería una boda intima, pero los compromisos con colaboradores de la guerra, compañeros del ministerio de Harry o médicos amigos de Ginny; quien era doctora, ampliaban la lista de invitados.

Luna en muchas ocasiones, cuando quedaban ella, Ginny y Hermione, le decía que era demasiado joven para contraer matrimonio. Le insistía en que se podían querer infinitamente sin llegar a tener que comprometerse de por vida. Ginny le decía que no tenía pensado cambiar su modo de vida juvenil por casarse, simplemente era una manera de expresar al mundo con quién quería vivir el resto de sus días. Pero la mayoría de veces, la ignoraba diciendo que cada pareja era diferente, que si Neville y ella no tenían pensado casarse, no era su problema. Ahí era cuando Hermione entraba en la conversación intentando poner calma, siempre era igual.

Solían salir las tres juntas, a veces en compañía de Lavender Brown o Parvati Patil, para desgracia de Hermione, de fiesta a bailar, o simplemente a tomar algo. Querían mantener aquella sensación de juventud, de alegría, que se les arrebató al comienzo. Todas las semanas, guardaban ratos sueltos para estar solo ellas, sin ninguna compañía masculina, y poder hablar relajadamente.

-Granger – le llamó una voz. Hermione ahogó un chillo. Se había quedado mirando a la nada, pensando, durante más de media hora. Miró hacia donde venía la voz. Allí estaba su compañera de trabajo, Pansy Parkinson. Su trabajo era realizar informes para la castaña informándole sobre nuevos casos y documentación legal. La relación entre ellas era absolutamente inexistente. Se hablaban con toda la cordialidad que podían. – Han atrasado la cena de esta noche, es a las nueve en la puerta del Hotel Golden London.

La castaña asintió mientras veía como la morena se alejaba.

Aquella noche tenían una cena, de esas en las que todos los asistentes deben de ir elegantes. La mitad del mundo mágico estaba invitado a esa cena, que era organizada por el propio Ministerio de Magia. Tras le guerra, muchos acontecimientos importantes para la sociedad mágica, se celebraban ampliamente para promover la unión entre magos y brujas sin prejuicios. Hacía unas pocas semanas que un nuevo ministro había sido elegido para el puesto, y la cena consistía en celebrar, apoyándole o no, un sistema político absolutamente democrático.

Había terminado antes de lo previsto el trabajo aquél día y se apresuró a llegar a su casa lo antes posible para poder arreglarse, ya que Ron iba a ir a buscarla y siempre solía llegar antes de lo previsto. Ron vivía con sus padres y sus hermanos en la Madriguera, siempre le decía a Hermione que todavía no era capaz de vivir sin las atenciones constantes de la gran Molly. La castaña en cambio, había alquilado un pequeño piso en el centro de Londres, a pocos minutos andando de su lugar de trabajo. Ron, a pesar de no vivir junto a ella, se había agenciado de algunas baldas de los armarios y cajones para colocar alguna prenda de ropa para cuando iba a dormir ahí.

Miró el reloj. Se espantó. Sólo tenía media hora para ducharse, vestirse y arreglarse. Corrió por las escaleras de la casa, de camino hacia la ducha. Se metió corriendo e intentó enjabonarse con rapidez. Pero llegó el temido momento. ¡No sabía qué ponerse!

Abrió su armario y sacó un par de vestidos. Uno era rojo con un lazo enorme en la cintura de color blanco. Lo descartó automáticamente, no quería parecer un florero. Vio el siguiente, de color negro con escote de pico, que le llegaba hasta el suelo. Demasiado formal, pensó. ¡Por Merlín, no le gustaba ninguno!

Sacó uno de color azul marino, que siempre le había gustado como le quedaba. Era de seda con otra tela por debajo para evitar transparencias, de tirantes gruesos, que le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas. Pero no le iba bien con el par de zapatos que había escogido. Unos zapatos de tacón de cuero, sencillos, bordeados con una pequeña franja gris. No, definitivamente ese no era el vestido adecuado. Sacó otro vestido más, que lo desechó pensando que aquél era un vestido de fiesta, no para ir a una cena. Volvió a mirar el armario, y lo vio. Aquél era perfecto.

Se lo probó intentando con todas sus fuerzas que le gustara su reflejo del espejo. Y así fue. Era de color verde esmeralda, de una tonalidad algo oscuro quizás. Tenía las mangas abombadas, que eran de manga corta, y el escote era redondo. Se pegaba al cuerpo hasta el pecho y a partir de ahí, el vestido se deslizaba con más soltura por la cadera, dándole un toque gracioso. Era hasta la mitad del muslo, por lo que optó por ponerse unas medias negras.

Se maquilló con suavidad el rostro, dándole más fuerza a la mirada y poniendo un suave tono en los labios carnosos. El pelo lo recogió en un sencillo moño, del que caían varios rizos que no habían podido ser atrapados. Se estaba terminando de poner los pendientes cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Corrió hacia ahí y abrió con una sonrisa, sabiendo de quién se trataba. Ahí estaba él. Tan apuesto como siempre, con un traje negro y una corbata gris. Su pelo pelirrojo estaba revuelto aunque tenía signos de haber sido peinado, sin resultado. Le miró a sus ojos azules que la miraban regalándole una sonrisa. Su sonrisa.

-Estás preciosa – dijo maravillado al verla, haciendo que se sonrojara como en el colegio. Era una manía que no podía cambiar. Se acercó a él y le besó en los labios.

-Tú también amor – le susurró tocando sus labios con los suyos, ensanchando sus labios, creando una sonrisa.

Cogieron el bolso de Hermione y las invitaciones para cenar, y se aparecieron en el lugar. Se trataba del Hotel Golden London, uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, que habitualmente se utilizaba para eventos de este tipo. Se aparecieron y vieron que se trataba de una sala enorme, repleta de mesas. Las mesas estaban colocadas creando una forma de U, rodeando a lo que parecía un escenario. Solían poner músicos acompañando la velada, y de vez en cuando, conciertos clásicos. Supusieron que también lo utilizarían para hablar sobre las ventajas de la democracia y lo bien que iba el mundo mágico desde entonces. El decorado era muy sobrio y elegante. De las paredes había varios cuadros famosos que se movían intentando llamar la atención de los invitados, y las lámparas eran de marfil con algunos bordes bañados en oro.

La mayoría de los asistentes miraba el decorado, impresionado. Había bastantes personas en la sala. Hermione y Ron intentaron observar para ver si conocían a alguien. Pronto, divisaron una cabellera pelirroja con un chico de gafas a su lado y se acercaron a ellos. Harry y Ginny les saludaron cariñosamente y comenzaron a hablar los cuatro amistosamente.

Lo cierto era que era una gran suerte que la amistad que forjaron años atrás permaneciera intacta. Se sentían verdaderamente afortunados. Comenzaron a llegar gente conocida como Ernie Mcmillan, quien les saludó cordialmente, o Luna Lovegood y Neville, entre otros.

Con rapidez crearon un gran círculo y entablaron conversación sobre cómo les iba todo, y contando unos a otros los planes de futuro que querían conseguir. Seamus Finnigan apareció junto a Hanna Abbot a la reunión, lo que se convirtió automáticamente en la comidilla de la cena. Hermione se acercó a ellos sonriente, mientras los felicitaba por su noviazgo. Solía mantener contacto con Finnigan por lo que se interesó por saber cómo les iba todo y qué tal había empezando en la nueva empresa de su padre. El joven se mostró alegre al ver cómo la castaña se interesaba en sus cosas y le explicó con detalles en qué proyectos empresariales trabajaba.

Ron se acercó a Hermione, para también a saludar al que fuera su compañero de casa. Sujetó con firmeza la cintura de la bruja y ésta le miró recelosa, sin entender porqué la mantenía tan firme. Le miró y siguió su mirada hasta dar con el punto clave. Ahora lo comprendía.

Acababan a entrar a aquella sala Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy. Pansy estaba increíble. Llevaba un vestido largo negro con unos altos tacones de aguja. Era de corte asimétrico, más largo por detrás que por delante, y de tirantes finos, estilizando la esbelta figura de la joven. Draco Malfoy, por el contrario, iba de traje negro, acompañado de camisa y corbata negra también. Llevaba el pelo más largo que en el colegio pero seguía manteniendo aquél aire atractivo en su porte. Estaba mucho más alto de lo que recordaba, y se podía apreciar un musculado cuerpo bajo el traje. Hermione apartó la mirada y bufó.

Miró a Ron que miraba con odio a Malfoy. Weasley era una de esas personas que pensaba que la gente nunca cambiaba. Quien había sido un mortifago, nunca iba a dejar de serlo. Por ello, siempre se tensaba cuando alguien de slytherin aparecía a _molestar_.

-Ignórales Ron – pidió Hermione mientras agarraba su mano y se iban a coger un par de copas que había en una de las mesas.

Olvidaron la entrada de aquellos dos, mientras hablaban animadamente con el resto de amigos y conocidos de la sala.

La joven bruja se alejó unos metros de su novio cuando vio que Pansy se acercaba a saludarla, ésta vez sin compañía del rubio.

-Bonito vestido Granger – le saludó cordialmente Pansy, mientras sonreía.

-Lo mismo digo, Parkinson. El negro te favorece mucho – añadió Hermione.

-Me sorprende que hayas utilizado el verde – dijo sin importancia Parkinson – en una cena de este tipo, la gente suele utilizar tonos que vayan con su personalidad, con su espíritu.

Hermione rió ante la ocurrencia de ella.

-Eso quedó atrás. Me he probado cientos de vestidos, y este es el que más me ha convencido – explicó con simpleza.- ¿Cómo va la cena? – preguntó, esperando que no le nombrara. A decir verdad, no sabía que estaban saliendo aquellos dos.

-La verdad que tal y como la esperaba. Los héroes de la guerra – dijo con tono de burla mientras hacía sonreír a Hermione – por un lado, y nosotros por otro.

-¿Vosotros? – se le escapó decir. Debía de recordarle a su estúpida cabeza controlar las palabras que decía.

-Sí. Hemos venido Draco y yo; y Blaise anda por aquí también– dijo mirándola con picardía. Hermione la miró con severidad, sin saber bien qué decir. La joven castaña se excusó diciendo que debía de ir al servicio y desapareció de la sala.

Respiró. Se miró al espejo. ¿¡Qué demonios le ocurría!?¡

Volvió a respirar.

Era el asesino de sus padres. Era completamente normal que se desestabilizara al verle a menos de dos metros de distancia y además, sin haber pagado por ello.

Debía de acercarse a él. Pero el simple eso de pensar aquello le hacían tener ganas de vomitar. Era el ser más repulsivo que su mente podía imaginar. Sin embargo, lo debía de hacer por la memoria de sus padres. Porque su muerte no hubiera sido en vano.

Se miró al espejo, se refrescó levemente la nuca y abrió con decisión la puerta para salir afuera. No se iba a dejar amedrentar por un estúpido asesino.

Dio dos pasos adelante y ahí estaba él, mirándola inquisitivamente.

-Qué hay Granger – saludó con voz decidida. Mirándola sin parpadear. Hermione pensó en su plan. No había nadie cerca, era el momento idóneo.

-Malfoy – saludó. Estaba nerviosa. No sabía cómo actuar correctamente para no fallar en el plan – no te esperaba por aquí – la castaña se insultó mentalmente por no haber podido ser más ingeniosa.

El rubio ladeó una sonrisa. Parecía que estuviera leyendo todo lo que Hermione pensaba.

-Lo sé – suspiró, sin quitar la mirada de ella – Te sienta bien ese color – dijo con simpleza, señalando el vestido que portaba.

Granger no supo qué más decir, le sonrió dando por finalizada la conversación. Aquello iba a ser un autentico desastre. No sabía cómo poder acercarse a Draco, no ahora. Se alejó de él, dio un paso y escuchó como él le decía – _Siempre te ha quedado bien._

Hermione se giró y le sonrió con misterio, ambos se entendían.

Se alejó del lugar e intentó ahogar sus ganas de chillar de alegría. Así sí podía llegar al fin de su plan. Él recordaba todo lo vivido. Él lo tenía en cuenta. Era todo absolutamente perfecto para poder acercarse a él y conseguir todo lo que necesitaba para culparlo. Al fin aquella tormentosa aventura le traía algo bueno.


	2. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 2**** – "Recuerdos"**

_-¿Lo recuerdas? – preguntó un joven rubio. Tenía el pelo engominado, como años atrás, pero siempre que estaba con ella le gustaba desordenárselo, como si eso fuera un gesto de que él había cambiado al fin. Por ella._

_-¿Recordar el qué? – preguntó confusa una castaña, sentada en el regazo de él, abrazándolo con ternura. No queriendo que nunca se separara de ella._

_-Cómo empezó todo – explicó. Siempre le gustaba recordar de qué manera tan absurda habían comenzado. Le encantaba ver si ella lo recordaba con los mismos detalles que él. _

_-Claro. – comenzó a explicar ella, sonrojándose como siempre que lo contaban – Después de estar en tu casa cuando Bellatrix Lastrange me torturó, me buscaste por mil lugares, preguntaste a cientos de personas, hasta que al fin, diste conmigo. Te preocupaste tanto por mí Draco – dijo acariciándole el rosto con suavidad, como a él le gustaba. _

_-Siempre fuiste especial para mí, de una manera u otra. Cuando te conocí me gustaba todo de ti, cómo mirabas al inútil de la comadreja y tu facilidad con la magia. Pero descubrí que eras una hija de muggles y todo cambió. Debía de odiarte, y más por ser la mejor amiga de Potter. Pero ahora creo que nunca lo conseguí, y menos cuando vi que de verdad te podía perder, me dio igual todo. Tenía que saber que estabas bien – dijo él mirando el suelo._

_-Te portaste genial amor – dijo ella emocionándose al recordarlo todo – por eso me enamoré de ti. A partir de ese momento hablábamos todos los días, hasta que al fin, nos besamos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor – dijo feliz, relatando lo sucedido._

_-Casi nos pillan San Potter y Comadreja – reía Draco al recordarlo._

_-No los llames así – le riñó como siempre que les nombraba de esa manera. – Fue perfecto._

_-Y… -ronroneó el rubio, acercándose peligrosamente a su cuello. Tal y como siempre hacía cuando iba a decirle algo peligrosamente seductor – lo más perfecto llegó unas semanas más tarde – susurró en el oído de la chica, haciendo que se le erizase el vello. Hermione se sonrojó al escuchar aquello. Lo cierto era que tenía razón. Él preparó todo para que fuera la noche más especial de su vida. La primera noche más especial, en realidad. _

_Draco decoró todo, sorprendentemente, con velas y pequeños pétalos en el suelo, creando un pequeño camino hacia la cama. _

_Todavía recordaba la sensación de aquél momento. Era una mezcla entre nerviosismo por el no saber qué hacer y emoción por el deseo de vivir el momento sólo con él. _

_Tras ese momento permanecieron más unidos, si es que aquello era posible. Se complementaban en todos los aspectos y mantenían conversaciones relevantes sobre temas del mundo. Se apoyaban mutuamente cuando lo necesitaban y mimaban la relación como su bien más preciado. Pero siempre había una sombra que les acechaba y por la que siempre discutían._

_-Escúchame Hermione – dijo serio Draco. Siempre lo hacía cuando hablaba de cosas que le preocupaban, cosas de ellos dos.- Pase lo que pase en la guerra vamos a permanecer juntos._

_-Nada tan fuerte como para separarnos puede ocurrir durante la guerra amor – le dijo depositando un suave beso en sus labios. Amaba aquél sabor que desprendían. – Nadie nos va a poder separar jamás._

Hermione cerró los ojos. Detestaba aquellas situaciones en las que su mente comenzaba a divagar por los recuerdos que más quería olvidar. Sin duda ese era uno de ellos. No iba a negar lo tonta que fue en aquella época. Sí, era cierto, se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy. En realidad fue su primer verdadero amor, sin dudas ni miedos, simplemente queriéndose. Durante meses.

Pero aquello era agua pasada. Agua _muy_ pasada. Habían pasado tres largos años desde entonces. Desde que él había decidido dejarlo todo y unirse a los mortífagos. Jamás le dio ningún tipo de explicación. Ni siquiera una estúpida escusa que ella, sin ninguna duda, hubiera aceptado en aquél estado de enamoramiento absurdo en el que estaba.

Todavía recordaba aquél dolor al darse cuenta que su amor, su único amor, la había abandonado por quererse unir a los mortífagos. Nunca había sentido un dolor tan grande, a excepción de la pérdida de sus padres. Jamás.

Pensó en cientos de posibilidades que pudieran justificar su ausencia. Pensó que quizá le habían obligado a ser mortifago que no pudo poner resistencia. Pero tras la guerra nunca volvió a hablar con él. Ni siquiera lo intentó.

Habló con los miembros más importantes de la Orden y del Ministerio de Magia para saber si él, en algún momento, actuó de parte de ellos. Nada. Le explicaron que Draco Malfoy se inició como mortifago el mismo año que comenzó la guerra, que había documentos que lo acreditaban. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser un mortífago, no realizó ningún solo crimen. Tampoco su madre.

Aquello era lo que más le hacía hervir la sangre a la castaña. Él asesinó a sus padres. Él había entrenado junto a ella los mismos hechizos con los que mató a sus padres. Desde el momento en que le comunicaron el fallecimiento de los Doctores Granger, sintió una punzada en su corazón, un pálpito, afirmándole que había sido él. Era complicado de explicar, pero cuando las autopsias le confirmaron que habían sido asesinados por las maldiciones que él más practicaba, sus sospechas se confirmaron. Ahora entendía por qué él no había dado la cara, ni la había intentado buscar. Todo había adquirido un tortuoso sentido, él los había matado.

Siempre le prometió que en ninguno de los casos se uniría a los mortifagos, era otra de sus mentiras, pero deseaba entrenar para defenderse. Los hechizos que más controlaba y que además, más se empeñaba en utilizar, eran el Crucriatus y Sectusempra. Las maldiciones por las que los señores Granger fallecieron.

Las autopsias de ellos, declararon que la varita por la que fueron asesinados era propiedad "Malfoy". Sin embargo, por falta de pruebas no se pudo ni culpar a Lucius ni a Draco Malfoy.

Interrogó a decenas de mortifagos por el asesinato, y algunos le decían que lo había hecho Malfoy, pero por órdenes de Malfoy menor, es decir, Draco Malfoy. Otros, por el contrario, le decían que había sido al revés.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se prometió a sí misma que a partir de entonces se vengaría de él. Siempre tuvo un pequeño hueco en su interior que le decía que estaba equivocada, que el que fuera su amor no había podido ser capaz de asesinar a su familia, pero así había sido. Si lo hubiera ordenado o no; o si les hubiese lanzado él las maldiciones o no, poco le importaba. El hecho de que él tuviese algo que ver la aterraba por dentro.

Aquello no era todo, Hermione sabía algo que el resto no sabía, pero no lo podía probar. Draco, en numerosas ocasiones, le dijo que si algún día cometía el error de convertirse en mortifago, sólo por poseer el apellido que tenía, ocuparía un alto rango en la jerarquía mortífaga. Un rango mayor incluso que Lucius Malfoy, si se lo proponía; podría ordenar asesinatos o decidir cómo matar. Tal y como habían afirmado algunos presos. La castaña no tenía dudas en que así había sido. El propio hijo, Draco, había ordenado las muertes, a su padre. No tenía ninguna duda, el rubio había asesinado a los señores Granger, de la manera que a él le gustaba, con los hechizos que a él le gustaban. Draco Malfoy había formado parte de aquél crimen, de una manera u otra, ya que llevaban en ellos su propio sello.

No lo había vuelto a ver desde los juicios, testificando en contra de su padre, cuando se intentaba salvar a él mismo. No lo había vuelto a ver, hasta la cena aquella. Reconocía, muy a su pesar, que le había amado y también le había costado olvidarlo. Pero ya tenía claro lo que sentía por él. Un absoluto desprecio.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acabar con aquél tortuoso plan. Deseaba vengar a sus padres, encarcelarle a Malfoy y poder vivir en paz. Debía de ponerse en contacto con él, poder crear algún vínculo para hablar más a menudo y conseguir las pruebas necesarias. Pero estaba Ron. Suspiró.

El jamás iba a aceptar que ella se acercara a Malfoy, por ningún motivo. Ni siquiera a sabiendas de el odio que sentía hacia él. No. Nunca lo consentiría. Debía de ocultárselo hasta conseguirlo, y eso era algo que la ponía muy nerviosa. Jamás había ocultado algo a Ron, excepto su noviazgo con Malfoy, por lo que sentía como si le estuviera mintiendo en algo grave.

Aquella tarde había quedado con el pelirrojo, Ginny y Harry para tomar algo y poder pasar la tarde a gusto. Fueron a una cervecería nueva que habían puesto en el callejón Diagon, que siempre estaba a rebosar de gente. Caminaron y encontraron una pequeña mesa perfecta para ellos. Pidieron cuatro cervezas y se sentaron a hablar.

-¿Y Finnigann y Hanna? – preguntó Ginny, quien llevaba toda la semana hablando con Hermione sobre los cotilleos de la cena, y parecía que seguía queriendo hablar. La castaña rió ante la forma de ser de su pelirroja amiga. – No podía cerrar la boca cuando les vi entrar de la mano.

-Llevan un par de meses juntos – explicó Hermione, dando un sorbo a su cerveza. – Me lo dijo en la cena – se excusó la joven viendo cómo le miraba la Weasley.

-Está muy guapo – comentó la pelirroja. Harry la miró sin inmutarse. Conocía de sobra cómo era su novia. Hermione asintió. -¿No te parece? – le preguntó a Granger.

-Sí la verdad – dijo sincera, sonriendo a su amiga mientras sabía lo mal que aquello le sentaría a su novio – está mucho más guapo que lo recordaba. Más alto, muy moreno – dijo recalcando la palabra _muy _– tiene una sonrisa preciosa, y además es simpático – terminó con una carcajada mientras le miraba a Ron, que había torcido la boca, enfadado por lo que acababa de decir. Ginny reía junto a su amiga.

-Ronald no seas tonto, era broma – dijo la castaña golpeándole en el hombro, amistosamente.

El pelirrojo miró a su hermana con enfado, y luego a Hermione. Se relajó al ver sonriéndole sin ningún tapujo, llena de alegría. Sabía que el amor que sentía hacia él era total y verdadero, pero el sólo hecho de que ella se fijara en otro le hacía hervir la sangre. Habían tenido muchas discusiones por los celos, y, aunque Hermione era algo celosa, él muchas veces sobrepasaba los límites de la paciencia de la joven.

-¿Y qué os pareció Malfoy? – amenizó Potter intentando cambiar de tema. Un absoluto error, claro está.

-Pues que cada día está mejor– dijo la joven pelirroja. Esta vez nadie más rió. – Vamos Hermione, sé que pensaste lo mismo – dijo sonriente, mientras su amiga le mandaba callar con la mirada, pero eso enfadó más a la pequeña Weasley – No te preocupes por lo que piense el cavernícola de mi hermano – dijo haciendo reír por la expresión tanto a Harry como Hermione, y también a Ron.

-Es guapo – dijo con simpleza.

-Es más que guapo Hermione. ¡Por Merlín! – exclamó Ginny subiendo los brazos al no poder entender cómo su amiga no lo veía igual que ella.

-Y un ex-mortífago – dijo Harry con voz grave.

-También – se apresuró a añadir Hermione.

-No sé cómo tuvo la cara de aparecer junto a Parkinson – dijo Ron, aludiendo a la cena del Ministerio.

Continuaron hablando sobre los detalles de la cena. La aparición de los de la casa de la Serpiente creó una larga conversación entre ellos, y más tarde hablaron sobre el resto de miembros a los que hacía mucho tiempo no veían. Al final reconocieron que se convirtió en una cena de reencuentro de antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts.

Tomaron otro par de cervezas más y cuando se comenzó a hacer de noche se despidieron, y prometieron verse otra tarde más esa misma semana. Ron caminó junto a Hermione hacia la casa de ella, donde dormiría aquella noche.

La castaña miraba al pelirrojo y no podía parar de reírse soltando carcajadas al aire. Ron había bebido una cerveza más que ella, y se le notaba en el aspecto. Siempre que Ron bebía más que habitualmente su rostro adoptaba un tono color rojo chillón que era incapaz de disimular. Tenía el pelo desordenado por el viento de la noche y reía al ver cómo su novia sonreía.

Le abrazó a ella por la espalda mientras caminaban. Hermione le pellizcaba suavemente la mejilla mientras le susurraba lo gracioso que era siempre con ella.

-¿Sólo soy gracioso, señorita Granger? – le preguntó él, quieto, en tono demasiado serio para no tratarse de una broma de las suyas.

-Exacto Ronald Weasley, _le van a tener que coronar_… - dijo soltando una carcajada mientras se agachaba riendo. Era una alusión a las canciones que le cantaban los Slytherin cuando comenzó a jugar a Quidditch. Ron profundizó su rostro serio y se dirigió con lentitud hacia ella, que había parado de reír y estaba pendiente de qué iba a hacer él.

En un ágil movimiento corrió hacia ella y la cogió con suavidad y la levantó del suelo, colocando su cuerpo en su hombro, mientras ella protestaba sin fuerza. Moviendo las piernas con rapidez, intentando soltarse. El pelirrojo comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, algo superior para Hermione Granger, quien comenzó a reír y a chillar descontrolada, sin poder soportarlo.

La joven pudo librarse de su novio y pisó suelo y comenzó a vengarse mientras le empujaba hasta una pared, lentamente, para así tenerlo a su merced. Le acarició con suavidad, intentando despistarle, pero sin quitar aquella sonrisa traviesa de su rostro, por lo que Ron estaba pendiente de qué iba a hacer. Pronto, le comenzó a hacer cosquillas en la parte del cuello y la clavícula, donde más tenía el pelirrojo.

-Hermione para – pedía el pelirrojo entre risas, intentado parar a su novia. Pero esta continuaba mientras no podía hacer desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro, hasta que Weasley se impuso y la agarró de la cintura, intentando calmarla.

Se miraron y sonrieron. De pronto, vieron un par de sombras aparecer de la esquina de aquella calle donde se encontraban. Eran Pansy Parkinson y Malfoy, otra vez. A ambos leones se les desapareció la sonrisa del rostro y les observaban pasar. – _Granger_- dijo Pansy a modo de saludo a su compañera de trabajo, y siguió caminando de lado de Draco Malfoy. Lo había observado. No le había dirigido la mirada desde que sus ojos grises se fijaron en su compañía, Ron Weasley. Aquello no era bueno para su plan.

Olvidaron aquél encuentro, se cogieron de la mano, y se aparecieron en la casa de la castaña. Se aparecieron en la habitación de la castaña. Era una habitación amplia, estaba pintada de color azul cielo, con muebles de color blanco. Tenía un amplio armario haciendo esquina y una cómoda cama en el centro de la habitación.

Ron se acercó a ella y le abrazó por la espalda. Suspirando su aroma. Hermione se giró y se encontró al pelirrojo mirándola con aquella ternura que la enamoraba.

Se acercó a él lentamente, mientras sus labios se unían con suavidad. Hermione cerró los ojos, saboreando el beso. Adoraba con la lentitud y calma con la que él le besaba siempre. Sus lenguas comenzaron a acariciarse con lentitud, reconociéndose.

La castaña se puso de puntillas para llegar mejor a la altura de Ron. Él la acercó más a sí mismo. Acariciando su cuerpo. Se separaron y la empujó hacia la pared, aprisionándola, mientras daba pequeñas lamidas al cuello de ésta. Se acercó con rapidez a su punto débil, detrás de las orejas. Mientras la castaña cerraba los ojos ahogando un gemido. Le chupó el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras la castaña se retorcía debajo de él. La cogió y la echó en la cama para poder seguir más cómodamente.

Hermione cogió las riendas de la situación y se colocó encima de Weasley, mientras su boca le besaba con pasión. Sus lenguas se recorrían con velocidad, intentando profundizarlo a cada beso. Le lamió el cuello, aspirando su aroma cálido. Con rapidez, Ron le desabrochó la blusa que llevaba puesta dejando los senos libre sólo cubiertos por la fina tela del sujetador. Se abalanzó a ellos, haciendo gemir a Hermione. Le dio la vuelta y se colocó con soltura encima de ella. Mordió uno de los senos con suavidad mientras con la otra soltaba el sujetador. Ya estaban libres. Observo aquella imagen maravillado mientras su boca pasaba de uno a otro, con habilidad. Hermione acariciaba el pelo del pelirrojo sin poder parar de gemir al notar los dientes de él tocarla con pasión.

Poco a poco, los gemidos inundaron la habitación y las ropas el suelo del lugar, hasta quedar completamente desnudos, uno encima del otro. Continuaron con aquél viaje de placer cuando Ron penetró la cavidad de Hermione, mientras ésta gemía. Ambos sudaban y la joven tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza que nunca olvidaba y por la pasión del momento. Comenzaron un delicioso vaivén de cuerpos, mientras se besaban sin fin. Suspirando en la boca del otro, ahogando gemidos para no ser escuchados. Aumentaron el ritmo, los gritos eran más fuertes y las embestidas también. Hermione comenzó a gemir sin pudor, y a moverse con necesidad. Chilló el nombre de Ron varias veces, con voz ronca. Excitando de sobremanera al pelirrojo, que cada vez se movía con más rapidez; hasta que explotaron ambos en un sabroso placer.

Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas, mientras se miraban, sonriéndose.

* * *

ESPERO REVIEWS o algo! Que no recibí nunguno… y no se si os va gustando la historia o que! Espero que si! BESAZOS


	3. Caso Draco Malfoy: Éxito

Muchísimas gracias por vuestras opiniones! Espero que os siga gustando. BESOS MIL!

**Capítulo 3**** – "Caso Draco Malfoy: Éxito"**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde entonces. Había pasado varios días recluida dentro de su despacho, investigando a cerca de nuevos casos sobre maltrato a Elfos Domésticos y debía de investigar a fondo la jurisdicción mágica para poder encontrar un mínimo detalle para poder ganar el juicio.

Pansy abrió la puerta del despacho y entró acelerada.

-Granger, esto es todo lo que he podido encontrar – dijo entregándole un documento de gran grosor. Llevaba varios documentos encima, supuso que todos a cerca del caso que llevaban entre manos.

-¿De qué se trata? – preguntó interesada en las nuevas informaciones. Hacía días que no habían encontrado nada nuevo por donde defender a aquellas criaturas.

-Verás – comenzó a explicar mientras depositaba el resto de documentos en la mesa para descansar los brazos a causa del peso – existe una clausula en la que se explica, literalmente "cualquier tratado vejatorio o denigrante hacia un ser vivo y/o persona puede dar lugar a un castigo hacia el ejecutor del acto". –leyó.

-¡Perfecto! – Aplaudió la castaña tras escucharla – buen trabajo Parkinson – la felicitó.

-Si conseguimos un par de declaraciones sobre alguien que haya visto cómo les pegaban yo creo que esto está ganado- dijo la morena, satisfecha con su trabajo.

Se dio media vuelta, y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Hermione cogió el resto de documentos que había depositado Pansy en la mesa al llegar al despacho. Pasó un par de folios, alucinada, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Parkinson – dijo en un tono de voz algo elevado para encontrarse en una oficina.

La morena se giró confundida. Preguntándole con la mirada qué ocurría.

-¿Qué es esto? – dijo Granger, levantándose enfrentándola con la mirada. Sin comprender qué querían decir aquellos documentos. – Explícate – ordenó nerviosa.

Pansy se acercó a ella con un deje de desprecio por el tono que la castaña había utilizado. Cogió los documentos y se puso a revisarlos. Su rostro cambió al verlos. Había cometido un grave error.

-Haz como que no has visto nada Granger – agarró los folios e intentó marcharse de la sala, pero la voz de su compañera de trabajo la impidió.

-No – dijo rápido. Su cerebro maquinaba a mil por hora intentando pensar una buena escusa para quedarse los documentos. – Debes entregarme este tipo de informaciones Pansy –dijo con voz amable pero firme. No podía dejarlos escapar – quiero que me entregues todos y cada uno de estos informes que tengas y que puedas encontrar.

Parkinon arrugó el rostro. No podía permitirle tal cosa.

-Lo siento Granger, no creo que sean de tu incumbencia. Esto ocurrió hace años y ya están todas las cuentas saldadas – explicó la morena.

-No Parkinson – volvió a rebatir la castaña, esta vez más duramente – como miembro de la Orden del Fénix tengo la potestad de confiscarte todo tipo de documentos que tengan que ver con la guerra y también con Lord Voldemort y sus secuaces – dijo con autoridad. Si aquella era la forma de poder conseguirlos, que así fuera.

-Hermione no puedes utilizar esto en contra de nadie, el ministerio tuvo las pruebas suficientes para culpar a todos los asesinos de la guerra, no remuevas donde no se puede – terminó, mirándola con aprensión. Sabía que estaba a merced de lo que ella dijera. Si la castaña querría esos documentos, no le quedaba otra que ceder. Ya que si lo contaba dentro del ministerio, nuevas sospechas caerían sobre ella misma.

-Pansy, no voy a ir en tu contra con todo esto ni nada por el estilo – explicó con paciencia, prudente de las palabras que utilizaba- Pero entiende que estos documentos deben estar en manos de la Orden del Fénix. Son informes de mortifagos sobre los asesinatos que debían cometer y cometieron. No puedes tenerlos tú.

La morena comprendió que no podía rebatir más aquél asunto.

-Me gustaría que me dieses todos los informes que tengas o que puedas conseguir – añadió Hermione. Parkinson asintió mientras abría la puerta – Y muchas gracias de verdad – dijo sincera mientras la veía marcharse.

La mano de Granger comenzó a temblar cuando se quedó sola, consciente de lo qué podía encontrar ahí dentro. Era todo lo que había estado buscando durante tres largo años y, al fin, por casualidades del destino, podía leer documentos ocultos del Señor Tenebroso. Ahí podía encontrar las pistas necesarias para finalizar su venganza. Sin embargo, el encontrarlas le hacía tener miedo. Todo por lo que había luchado e investigado se veía en peligro por no saber con seguridad, si de verdad quería tener aquellas pruebas. Tenía miedo. No sabía si al confirmar que ella siempre tuvo razón, o al contrario; pensar que siempre estuvo equivocada. Pasaron varios segundos, minutos quizá. Bebió agua y respiro profundamente. Cuando se hubo relajado lo suficiente, cogió uno de los más gruesos y comenzó a leerlo.

"_Caso Anthonin Dolov. _

_Asesinatos que se le asignan:_

_-Peter Mathiew Green, Katherine William, James Hellsbury, Millian Wallace, Helen Smith, Robert Swing, (…)._

_Modos posibles, CRUCRIATUS, AVADA KEDAVARA, INDENCIOUS._

_(…)_

_Deben efectuarse antes de un mes tras recibir esta información, trayendo una muestra del cadáver que atestigüe su declaración; de lo contrario será asesinado a manos del Señor Tenebroso."_

Había decenas de mortifagos, como Lucius Malfoy que aparecían todos los asesinatos mencionados en su juicio, Bellatrix Lastrange, Peter Pettigrew, Alecto Carrow, Igor Karkarov e incluso Severus Snape.

No estaba lo que ella estaba buscando, todos ellos ya habían sido analizados, debatidos y por fin, sentenciados.

Cerró el informe con frustración, intentando buscar algo en el siguiente. Otra ola de nerviosísimo volvió a inundar su ser, temiendo qué encontrar dentro del nuevo documento.

Comenzó a leerlo y vio que era semejante al otro, nombres de mortifagos aparecían explicándoles las muertes que debían de cometer, de qué personas, cómo y cuándo. Eran nombres de la categoría de Yaxley, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Regulus Black, Travers, Walden Macnair, Blaise Zabinni, Pansy Parkinson y, el más buscado, Draco Malfoy.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en los dos últimos. Sabía, de primera mano, que su compañera de trabajo había sido una mortifaga, de lo contrario no tendría esos documentos. Sin embargo, en los juicios tras la guerra se le declaró inocente de todos los asesinatos que se le atribuían. Por lo que, ponía en la mano en el fuego de que aquello era así.

Aun así, vio qué asesinatos eran los que le habían ordenado. Abrió los ojos de par en par: Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley y Neville Longbottom. Sin embargo, sus nombres estaban señalados en rojo, dando a entender que aquellos asesinatos no se habían efectuado. Al contrario que ocurría, por ejemplo, en el caso de Dolov.

Parkinson debía de ser una buena mortifaga para que le ordenaran enfrentarse a aquellos tres grandes magos, o mandarla a una muerte segura; una de dos.

Se enfrentó al caso que más había buscado durante tres largos años.

El estomago centelleaba chispas de emoción, nerviosa, por saber lo qué iba a leer a continuación.

"_Caso Draco Lucius Malfoy._

_Asesinatos que se le asignan:_

_-Molly y Arthur Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, habitantes del barrio muggle Pettigly, (…) y __Señores Granger._

Hermione Granger, palideció, nerviosa. Miró una y otra vez aquél folio, intentando saber más. El nombre de sus padres estaba escrito con firmeza. Afirmándole a su hija cómo había ocurrido su asesinato. Necesitaba ver cómo había ocurrido todo, algo que le dijera que su muerte no era sólo un dato de aquellos asesinos.

Observó el folio, todos los nombres estaban subrayados en rojo, como ocurría con Parkinson excepto el matrimonio de dentistas. Los nombres de sus padres no estaban señalados en rojo, como ocurría en el caso de Pansy cuando sus asesinatos no se habían efectuado. Draco Malfyo había asesinado a sus padres.

Continuó leyendo, pero a cada palabra sus ojos se volvían más húmedos.

"_Modos posibles, CRUCRIATUS, AVADA KEDAVARA, INDENDIOUS.´_

_(…)_

_Señores Granger._

_Ataca el día 11 de mayo, a las 23 horas de la noche. Malfoy utilizó los hechizos que había practicado con más asiduidad. Crucriatus hasta suplicar la muerte y ahogados por su propia sangre por el Sectusempra._

_Draco Malfoy huyó de la vivienda mucho antes de llegar la Orden del Fénix. Éxito."_

Una palabra estaba en su mente, "éxito". Esa palabra iba acompañada de cada asesinato que se había efectuado con eficacia. Como la de sus propios padres. Éxito. Su muerte había ocasionado el éxito de Malfoy.

Fue tal y como la autopsia decía, la maldición imperdonable del _Crucio_ hasta pedir la muerte y el _Sectusempra_ a su madre mientras moría desangrada, viendo cómo su marido era torturado llegando a un dolor extremo, una y otra vez.

Al menos no había sido una orden expresa por parte del hijo de los Malfoy, sino una orden de Lord Voldemort.

Cerró en un sonoro golpe el documento. Era suficiente. Al menos para ella. No podía soportar la idea de imaginarse a su padre suplicando morir a manos de él, de Draco Malfoy. Hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos. Ellos jamás habrían deseado que ella vengara su muerte, pero saber de primera mano cómo había sido y, sobre todo, quién; le sobrepasaba.

Asumía que el odio que tenía hacia él eran sombras de su despecho, pero aquello era diferente. Deseaba hacerle pasar por el dolor que ella estaba pasando, y también por el que les ocasionó a sus padres. Quería que sufriera, que chillara de dolor hasta morir. Pero no.

Ella no era así. Sólo quería que pagara por una muerte que cometió y que, sin embargo, no había sido castigado por ello.

Una suave lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro, desapareciendo en el comienzo de su boca. Era una mezcla de dolor e impotencia. Pensar que él había sido capaz de asesinar de manera tan vil a sus padres le dolía el alma. No porque le quisiera ni mucho menos, sino porque había perdido mucho tiempo con investigaciones absurdas, pudiendo haber intentado honrar a los señores Granger hace años. Ahora al menos sabía que sus sospechas siempre fueron correctas y que, gracias a ellas, iba a hacerle sufrir todo lo que debía.

Sentía una opresión en el pecho al comprender que, al fin, todo iba a terminar. Era una tranquilidad al menos saber que existía un final para esta historia.

Como experta en leyes, sabía que aquello, aun así, no era suficiente para culparlo a Azcaban. Debía conseguir su varita para poder probarlo. Las varitas tenían una seña de identidad, y por ello, admitían si habían realizado aquellos hechizos, independientemente de lo que su dueño desee.

Suspiró tres veces con fuerza. Recomponiéndose. Una maligna sonrisa nació de su boca.

Le repugnaba acercarse a Draco Malfoy y, a pesar de odiarle con todo su ser y sentir asco hacia él, debía admitir que no era del todo tonto. Por lo que si veía acercarse, de la nada, a Hermione, sospecharía. Y eso era lo peor que le podía suceder a su plan.

La venganza que iba a prepararle a Draco Malfoy iba a ser condenadamente dulce. Tan dulce, que iba a crear confusión incluso en un asesino. Muy a su pesar, conocía sus puntos débiles. Iba a confundirle, hacerle creer que estaba enamorada de él y que todo era como antes, para conseguir su propósito y al fin, hundirle en la miseria donde jamás debió salir.

Ensanchó su sonrisa. Torturarle deliciosamente sería la manera perfecta. La forma idónea para hacer que Malfoy cayera a sus pies y además, meterlo en Azcaban. Sin duda, condenarle al beso del Dementor sería fantástico. Sin embargo, eso estaba en manos del juez que llevaría el juicio.

-Lo vas a pagar, Draco Malfoy. – Susurró para sí misma. Convencida de sus palabras.

Aquella tarde y las siguientes, las pasó en soledad. No quería estar con nadie hablando de temas absurdos. Lo único que le interesaba era poder acercarse a aquél malnacido. Sólo salía de casa para quedar con Ron. El pelirrojo le reprochaba diciendo lo rara que se encontraba aquella semana, pero ella le había explicado lo ocupada que estaba en el trabajo. Cualquiera que la conociera la hubiera creído por lo que Weasley no era menos.

Solía dar paseos ella sola, asumiendo lo que debía hacer y concienciarse de ello. Estrujaba su mente pensando otro plan alternativo que no fuera tener que acercarse a menos de un metro de él. Pero no se le ocurría ninguno.

Una tarde, decidió ir a dar un paseo por un parque a menos de dos manzanas de su casa. Le gustaba leer sentaba en uno de los bancos, relajada, mientras ningún sonido la enturbiaba.

Era un día absolutamente gris. El otoño había llegado a Londres y había pillado de improvisto a la mayoría de los ciudadanos que paseaban orgullosos sus ropas veraniegas.

La castaña se abrigó con una sencilla chaqueta, cogió uno de sus libros que había en la mesita de su habitación, y se fue al parque. Estaba, tal y como había previsto, bastante vacío, a excepción de algunos ancianos paseando de la mano de sus nietos.

Se sentó en el banco más lejano posible. Abrió su libro. Era un libro extenso, como a ella le gustaba. La portada era muy gruesa y con letras tradicionales. Leía con tranquilidad, observando cada palabra y adquiriendo su significado, dándole sentido a la historia. Una gota. Otra. Varias gotas se estrellaron contra las páginas del libro, mojándolo y haciendo que algunas palabras se difuminaran con el agua.

Cerró el libro con un movimiento y miró al cielo. Había comenzado a llover. Arrugó la cara. No había traído paraguas ni tampoco abrigo, menudo día. Se levantó y aceleró el paso. Había comenzado a llover más fuerte. Volvió a pensar en la suerte de aquél día. Corrió unos pasos cuando tropezó con una pequeña piedra del parque.

-Mierda – gruñó. Sin embargo, abrió los ojos confundida. Un par de brazos, que lógicamente no eran los suyos la estaban levantando del suelo sujetándola por la cintura. Miro hacia atrás y ahogó un grito.- ¿Qué haces? – dijo alejándose de él, mirándolo con asco.

-Levantarte, Granger – dijo con simpleza, buscándola con la mirada – Veo que la torpeza no te abandona con los años.

Hermione ignoró su comentario y se acarició la rodilla derecha. Le dolía tremendamente a causa del golpe. Y por si fuera poco, llovía con furia y no llevaba ropa de abrigo.

-¿Te duele? – preguntó Malfoy al ver que hacía una mueca de dolor al tocarse la rodilla. – Déjame que te vea – dijo acercándose a ella. Pero ésta instintivamente se alejó de él, despreciándolo. – Como quieras – contestó Draco al ver su reacción, con rencor.

La castaña entonces recordó algo. Por aquél repugnante ser había pasado unas semanas horribles y debía de cambiar su actitud si quería terminar con esa tortura interna.

-Lo siento – dijo con voz suave, mostrándose lo más natural que sus nervios le dejaban. Se acercó a él.

Draco Malfoy la observó con los ojos entrecerrados, queriendo averiguar qué había pasado para que Granger cambiara de parecer, no solía actuar así. O al menos, como él recordaba.

-Déjame ver – dijo el rubio agachándose y levantándole el pantalón hasta la rodilla. Tenía una herida abierta de dos o tres centímetros, que escupía bastante sangre. Draco gruñó al ver la herida – vamos a mi casa a que te cure.

Hermione le rebatió la idea hasta que al fin, Malfoy la convenció diciendo que así no podría llegar hasta su casa y menos con tanta lluvia. Aceptó a regañadientes y fueron a casa del rubio. Intentó pensar con la cabeza lo más fría posible, para no lanzarse al rubio gritarle un _Avada Kedavara._ Sentía nauseas al estar a su lado, en el sofá de su amplia casa, pensando todo lo que había hecho.

Vivía en una casa grande en el mismo centro de Londres mágico. Estaban en lo que parecía la sala de estar. Había dos sofás grandes, alargados, y dos butacas a los lados, rodeando a una chimenea que desprendía un reconfortante calor.

La castaña al ver llegar a Draco con agua y su varita para curarla levanto con lentitud su pantalón, a desgana.

Observó la varita de Malfoy, objeto que necesitaba de forma vital. Era alargada y negra, con una serpiente diminuta enroscada al final de ella.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra se agachó donde ella y le untó con agua para limpiar la herida. Hermione no se inmutó a pesar del dolor, que su rostro sí reflejó.

-Lo siento – dijo Draco al notar su reacción.

Continuó limpiando con sumo cuidado por la impresión que le daba a la castaña. Estaban sumidos en un absoluto silencio, excesivamente incomodo.

-¿Qué leías? – preguntó Malfoy, escusa perfecta para romper el hielo.

-_Orgullo y Prejuicio_ – respondió escueta. Era incapaz de poder tratarlo con naturalidad. Le producía demasiado rechazo. Pero debía de intentarlo al menos.

-Qué romántica – dijo irónico él. – No sabía que te gustaban ese tipo de historias.

-Tampoco tienes por qué saberlo – se reprendió nada más cerrar la boca. Debía de ser amable. Amable. Amable. Se repetía. – Quiero decir – dijo nerviosa – me han empezado a gustar hace unos meses. Ésta en particular es muy interesante. Cuenta la historia de una joven humilde, muy inteligente, que se enamora de alguien totalmente opuesto a ella en todos los aspectos. Al final no sé cómo terminaran, me falta leer la última parte- explicó, armándose de paciencia en su interior.

-¿Cómo quieres que termine? – preguntó él, parando su labor para mirarla a ella y escuchar su respuesta.

-Es una historia preciosa, si no terminan juntos dejo de creer en el amor – dijo sonriendo levemente. Así sí. Sonrisa y amabilidad – se decía a sí misma-.

Malfoy sacó su varita y apuntó a Hermione, sorprendiéndole. Murmuró un suave hechizo y en no más de cinco segundos su herida había sido curada y cerrada por completo.

-Ya está – dijo él levantándose, serio.

La joven lo miró confusa. Se iba a levantar cuando apareció Draco una venda para tapar la herida que acababa de sanar.

-No creo que eso sea así – dijo Draco. Hermione le miró sin entender – si no creyeras en el amor no estarías con Weasley. ¿Me equivoco? – Hermione suspiró, absolutamente rendida. Era una misión imposible poder llevar a cabo su plan. Sabía todo. No iba a poder conseguirlo.

Malfoy se acariciaba el pelo, nervioso, y le miraba con profundidad. Intentando ver a través de ella, saber su respuesta. Tenía el pelo más alborotado que en la cena y llevaba una barba de más de tres días, dándole un aspecto de madurez atractiva. Su color de pelo seguía en su rubio platino, ya convertido en su seña de identidad. Su rostro tenía rasgos afilados, acompañando a su perfilada nariz, completamente recta. Sus labios eran finos, de la mano de una sonrisa cálida, que pocas veces brillaba a la luz. Sin embargo, eran sus ojos grises, lo que más llamaban la atención de su angelical rostro, y quienes ahora la miraban esperando una contestación.

-Es cierto – aceptó la castaña. Aun así, intento dejar una puerta abierta para poder llevar a cabo su astuto plan – Pero no es nada serio lo que Ron y yo tenemos.


	4. Acercamientos

ESPERO QUE OS ESTÉ GUSTANDO! Aquí empieza una nueva parte de la historia, donde comienzan a haber más aventuras. Muchos besos

**Capítulo 4 – "Acercamientos"**

Habían pasado algunos días desde aquél encuentro con Draco Malfoy. Intentó volver a reunirse con él y paseaba en sus ratos libres por las calles más cercanas a la casa donde vivía, pero no había servido de nada. Ni rastro de aquél asesino.

Se le enturbiaba la mente al pensar en que debía de ser cariñosa y cercana con él. Pensaba en el momento cuando él le curó la herida y se le revolvía el estomago. Repudiaba cualquier tacto entre él y ella. Pero lo sabía y era absolutamente consciente de que debía de dar un paso al frente para poder terminar, cuanto antes, con aquella historia.

Revisaba día y noche los documentos que le había proporcionado Pansy, intentando buscar nuevos datos o pistas sobre el día del asesinato, pero no había encontrado nada más. Esperaba ansiosa nuevos documentos de la joven morena.

Con rapidez, los días pasaron y llegó el penúltimo día de la semana. Aquél día había hablado Ginny, Luna, Parvati y ella de salir de fiesta por una discoteca que solían frecuentar. Se llamaba "Terra" y la mayoría de compañeros de Hogwarts iban ahí a pasar el rato, y de paso conocer nuevas personas. Solían coincidir muchas noches miembros de la casa de los leones, y recordaban momentos vividos mientras lo celebraban con nuevas rondas de bebida.

La desgracia para la castaña era que se había unido a su plan Lavender Brown por parte de Parvati Patil. Lavender no había cambiado un ápice desde que salió del colegio de magia y hechicería. Seguía detrás de los hombres sin reparo a ser rechazada e insistía hasta llegar a la pesadez. Lo que molestaba a la castaña no era aquello, era que uno de sus focos estaba en su novio Ronald Weasley. Para Brown su relación con Ron no había terminado del todo, e insistía en seguir con él cada vez que podía.

Hermione, en alguna ocasión, había discutido con ella por no dejar en paz a su novio, pero en aquellos momentos Lavender se hacía la tonta y evitaba el tema.

Quien no podía evitar el tema era el pelirrojo. Se enfrentaba a su novio cada vez que Lavender la enfadaba sin tener él ninguna culpa. La escuchaba y más tarde, cuando se empezaba a relajar, le explicaba qué había ocurrido y cómo, para tranquilizarla mientras le decía que como ella no había nadie y que no se debía de preocupar por la amiga de Parvati Patil.

Al final siempre acababan igual, abrazados y diciéndose lo mucho que se querían. Sin embargo, aquella noche debía de soportarla junto a ella. Lo peor de todo era que Ron y Harry no iban a salir aquella noche, por lo que estaba sola frente a Brown; con el apoyo de Ginny y Luna, claro. La única que la seguía soportando era Parvati por todos los años que habían pasado unidas.

-¡Ginny! – saludó alegre la castaña mientras veía venir a su amiga al lugar donde había quedado. La pelirroja se acercó a ella sonriendo, caminando con unos altos tacones negros estilizando su figura, y haciéndola todavía más alta. Llevaba un vestido gris de lana, que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, de tirantes finos y con un cinturón negro de hebilla dorada en la cintura.

-Hola amiga – saludó la pelirroja mientras le daba un abrazo - ¿No crees que vas demasiado guapa? – le preguntó irónicamente mientras sonreía.

Vestía un vestido azul marino de tela de encaje, de tirantes gordos. Era estrecho hasta el final del pecho y a partir de ahí se ensanchaba hasta llegar al comienzo del muslo. Iba acompañado de unos botines negros con pespuntes azul marino y de color beige.

-No digas tonterías – rió ante el comentario de su amiga - ¿Cómo ha ido la semana? – preguntó interesada, ya que por motivos de trabajo no había podido mantener una gran conversación.

La pelirroja comenzó a explicarle que en el hospital estaba falto de médicos y que iban a contratar a estudiantes para realizar las intervenciones más sencillas; cuando aparecieron Parvati y Lavender en escena. Se saludaron amistosamente y esperaron a que llegara Luna, que no tardó en aparecer con un vestido blanco que iluminaba el lugar, haciendo que su imagen pareciese más angelical.

Cenaron en un restaurante que estaba cerca de la discoteca a la que iban y hablaron sobre cómo les había ido desde que no se habían visto y las nuevas novedades que inundaban sus vidas. Parvati explicó que había comenzado una relación con Dean Thomas, pero la cosa no iba demasiado bien por lo que, seguramente, no volverían a quedar juntos. Lavender contó que no tenía citas excesivamente serias. Que ella sólo deseaba asentar la cabeza con quien tenía en mente, alguien que ya había formado parte de su vida y que quería que volviera a formar parte de ella. El resto de hombres, era solo por pasar el rato.

Hermione intentó no pensar a quién se refería Brown por no arruinarse una noche que pretendía divertirse con sus mejores amigas.

Pagaron la cena y se dirigieron a la discoteca donde tenían pensado. Era una discoteca muy grande, en la que había varias mesas y sillones para estar tranquilamente y también dos pistas de baile para la gente más animada. Servían cocteles que apasionaban tanto a Ginny como Luna y Hermione.

Se sentaron en una amplia mesa y pidieron cinco copas al camarero, que las trajo con rapidez. Había varias mesas ocupadas y algunas personas bailando al ritmo de la música.

-¿Cómo te va todo con Ron? – preguntó Lavender regalando una sonrisa. Hermione le contestó con otra sonrisa, mientras el resto escuchaba.

-Muy bien Lavender – explicó Hermione – la verdad que cada día mejor – dijo sincera.

-Me alegro tanto – respondió Brown, mintiendo. – Pensé que quizá algo iba mal a juzgar por cómo me miraba el otro día. Pero ya sabes que yo jamás interpondría a un hombre en nuestra amistad Herms – dijo con unas gotas de maldad en su tono de voz. Hermione sonrió con toda la falsedad que pudo, no pudo evitar que aquellas palabras explotaran en su interior. Menuda arpía. Ginny vio el panorama y se apresuró a intervenir.

-Ya sabes cómo es mi hermano Lavender, quizá fue atento contigo y tú lo malinterpretaste – dijo con simpleza, intentando calmar el ambiente. Brown la miró y no dijo nada, no queriendo enturbiar la situación.

Más tarde la pelirroja Weasley contó cómo iban sus preparaciones de boda. Cada día estaba más nerviosa y creía que no le iba a dar tiempo a organizar todo. Terminaron sus copas y pidieron una más. Mientras Ginny seguía explicando que colocar a los invitados en el banquete era un absoluto desastre teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría no se conocían

Tocaron varios temas sobre ellas mismas mientras reían alegres por la broma de alguna. Sin prejuicios. Tomaron otra ronda más, sin tener en cuenta cuántas llevaban.

Se divertían bailando desde sus posiciones las canciones que ponían y cantando la parte que se sabían, aunque la mayoría de las veces se la inventaban y sólo se animaban con la situación. Pidieron otra copa más, esta vez Ginny le pidió al camarero que trajera una ronda de la bebida más fuerte que hubiera. Cada una, tras bebérsela, puso peor cara que la anterior, haciendo gestos de querer vomitar.

Hermione había adquirido unos coloretes eternos a causa de la bebida, haciendo reír a sus compañeras.

-¡Me encanta esta canción! – gritó Parvati cuando pusieron una canción de Las Brujas de Mackbeth, que le encantaba. Todas comenzaron a cantarla, mientras se escuchaba aun más alta la voz de Patil que reía a cada frase que soltaba.

Bailaban sentadas levantando los brazos y moviéndose levemente desde sus asientos. Riéndose a cada acto graciosa de alguna.

-Madre mía lo que acaba de entrar ahí – chilló Ginny para que todas la escuchasen. Siempre que decía eso era que algún hombre guapo acababa de entrar al lugar. Se giraron y todas lo confirmaron, excepto Hermione.

Se trataba de Draco Malfoy en compañía de Parkinson, Blaise y Nott. Pansy vio a Granger y el hizo señas de que se acercara.

-Mira de cerca a ese tiburón – dijo riéndose Lavender, sin parar de observar al rubio.

La castaña rio ante ese comentario y se levantó para ir hacia Pansy, que la esperaba unos metros más lejos.

-¿Qué tal Granger? – preguntó a modo de saludo mientras le regalaba una educada sonrisa. Hermione la observó. Iba absolutamente espectacular, subida a unos zapatos que la hacían estar tan alta que la castaña quedaba a la altura de sus hombros.

-Bastante bien Pansy – dijo sonriente, todavía con coloretes en sus mejillas, demostrando el alcohol que había ingerido - ¿cómo tú por aquí? –Preguntó – nunca te había visto.

-Hemos venido los cuatro a tomar algo – explicó con sencillez- pero veo que tú y tus amigas habéis gastado el alcohol que quedaba en el bar – rió, y la castaña con ella.

-¿Quieres venirte a tomar algo con nosotras? – preguntó Hermione, invitándola a estar un rato con ella.

Pansy miró fijamente a la castaña y rió ante la ocurrencia.

-No, claro que no Granger – la joven le miró sorprendida. Quizá era por la ingesta de alcohol, pero estaba segura que Pansy diría que sí – no creo que sea buena idea – dijo Parkinson al ver la cara de sorpresa que ponía Hermione, intentando dar por finalizada aquella conversación – además no puedo dejar solito a Draco con Blaise y Theo – dijo sonriente.

Granger entonces dejó de sonreír. Lo había olvidado. Draco Malfoy. Se giró y a un metro de Pansy estaba él, rodeado de sus dos amigos, mirándola de arriba abajo. Llevaba un polo negro que hacía resaltar su piel y unos sencillos vaqueros oscuros. Le miró y apartó la mirada, era mejor estar serena para poder enfrentarse a su plan de venganza o de lo contrario, podría estropearlo todo.

Observó que Draco avanzaba hacia ella y no dejaba de observarla, hasta que se quedó en frente, mientras pasaba una mano por la diminuta cintura de Parkinson.

-Granger – dijo a modo saludo mientras Pansy le hacía un gesto de despedida y se iba con él con cara de felicidad. La castaña gruñó por tener que ver a aquél cruel asesino en su noche de fiesta. Intentó olvidarlo mentalmente y se fue donde las chicas, que hablaban sonrientes sobre algún tema.

Se animó al volver a entrar en ambiente junto a Ginny y el resto y pronto se dirigieron a la pista de baile, que cada vez estaba más llena. En condiciones normales Hermione se habría negado a ello, pero con la ayuda de los deliciosos cocteles dejó la vergüenza a un lado y empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música.

Lo cierto era, que sin llegar a ser una profesional, se movía con facilidad sobre la pista de baile, al igual que sus amigas. Ginny era la más atrevida, junto a Lavender, y se movían con más exageración.

Crearon ellas mismas un círculo. Hermione bailaba moviendo sus caderas, desinhibida, mientras se olvidaba del resto y lo acompañaba con movimientos rítmicos de sus brazos. Cantaba más alto las letras de algunas canciones y hacía girar sobre sí mismas a alguna de sus amigas.

Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando notó dos firmes manos en sus caderas. Se giró con rapidez y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Se trataba de Ron Weasley. Se acercó a él y le besó con profundidad.

-Has bebido – dijo sin rencor tras saborear el beso. Hermione se sonrojó aun más por el comentario.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó curiosa, recordando que él le había dicho que no iba a salir aquella noche.

-Harry, el resto y yo nos hemos animado a venir – dijo acercándola a sí mismo, abrazándola y depositando otro beso sobre ella, continuando el movimiento que producía el ritmo de la música. – Estás preciosa – le susurró.

Granger se lanzó a él y comenzó a besarlo con más rapidez a la que acostumbraba. Ron le respondía con la misma rapidez, acariciando su cuerpo por encima del vestido.

La lengua de Hermione iba atrevida buscando cada rincón de aquella cueva, bebiendo del beso, hasta que se separó para respirar. Ron le miraba excitado. Se miraron y Harry llegó cariñoso, sin percatarse de la situación en la que se encontraban, abrazando a la castaña. A los pocos minutos la joven comenzó a sentir mucho calor y le dijo a Ron y a Harry que iba a tomar el aire y volvía junto a ellos. Weasley insistió en acompañarle pero al final la castaña le convenció en quedarse, ya que sólo serían unos pocos minutos.

Salió afuera y al fin respiró con tranquilidad. Lo cierto era que necesitaba el aire para poder pensar con claridad. El efecto del alcohol estaba en su cuerpo y por eso, la frescura del aire era perfecta para amenizarlo.

-Menudo espectáculo habéis dado – comentó una voz a sus espaldas. No le hizo falta girarse, sabía que se trataba de Draco Malfoy. Escuchó como caminaba hasta situarse frente suya. Le miraba con cierto rencor, como si aquello le molestara – Yo con mis líos no hago eso, Granger – dijo en alusión a lo que ella le había dicho en su último encuentro.

-Quizá deberías de tener más líos, Malfoy – dijo Granger. No era el mejor momento para juntarse con él. No tenía el suficiente control mental como para no soltarle cuatro chillos diciéndole todo lo que le odiaba.

-No creo que necesite más de los que tengo – dijo con una media sonrisa, tan cínica como lo era él mismo. Intentó relajarse, pensar en los frutos que debía de dar su plan.

Le miró y vio que él la observaba con detenimiento, analizándola. Como si en cada gesto suyo él leyese lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Se estremeció al pensar aquello.

Debía de acercarse a él. Engañarlo y enamorarlo de nuevo – se recordó mentalmente. Ignoró a sus instintos personales de odiar aquella idea e intentó pensar en una frase que pudiera dar pie a algún tipo de avance en su particular _vendetta_.

-En realidad, prefiero que no los tengas – susurró con la voz más sensual que pudo, esperando nerviosa una reacción de él.

Draco Malfoy la miró asombrado. Entrecerró la mirada intentando encontrar algo que le dijera que se trataba de una frase absolutamente sarcástica o simplemente una broma. Pero no encontró nada. Decía la verdad.

-¿Por qué? – fue lo único que preguntó.

Hermione intentó pensar con su mente de adolescente cuando todavía estaba enamorada de aquél criminal. Buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Porque no deberías de buscar a nadie más, si ya me has encontrado – ronroneó con una espectacular sangre fría.

Malfoy tragó en seco. Era lo que hacía tres años quería escuchar. Algo dentro de sí le decía que no se anticipase a los acontecimientos y se asegurase de que aquello era verdad.

-Entonces no sé qué es lo que yo debería opinar de tus líos con la comadreja – dijo cortante. Debía asegurarse.

Hermione le miró recelosa. Buscando mentalmente la respuesta más creíble.

-Si tú me prestaras atención, Weasley sería historia – dijo con aplomo, mostrándose segura de sí misma, con cientos de nervios en su interior. Pero entonces recordó algo - ¿Qué me dices de Pansy y tú? – preguntó curiosa.

Malfoy la miró, intentando averiguar si su relación con Pansy le molestaba o no. Pero la mirada de la joven era extremadamente fría, sin expresión. Sólo esperando a qué él diera una respuesta convincente. No le gustó aquella expresión al joven mago.

-Lo mío con Pansy no es de tu incumbencia – dijo cortante. No se fiaba de aquél repentino interés hacia él. Hermione le miró asombrada, con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin esperarse aquella reacción. Debía de dar más de sí misma. 'Joder' – pensó.

Estrujó todo el sentimiento negativo que tenía hacia él e intentó reunir todas sus energías para engatusarle, al menos, un rato.

Se acercó a él lentamente, sabiéndose observada por él, cada movimiento, mientras producía una enigmática sonrisa en su rostro. Le penetraba con la mirada, buscando su nerviosismo ante su presencia. Se puso frente a él. Le llegaba hasta la barbilla del mago. Se mordió el labio con sensualidad y se acercó a él con lentitud, hasta su oído.

-Tampoco quiero que Parkinson sea de tu incumbencia – ronroneó, expulsando de su boca el aire necesario como para hacer estremecer al mago. Aspiró su aroma. Mantenía su perfume varonil de menta fresca.

Draco se estiró un poco para alejarse algunos centímetros de ella. No sabía bien qué pensar. Llevaba esperando aquél momento cerca de tres años, por lo que decidió arriesgarse. Al fin y al cabo no se le ocurría nadie mejor por quien arriesgarse que no fuera Hermione Granger.

Pasó una mano por su cintura, atrayéndola a sí mismo. – _No tengo nada con Pansy_- dijo él. Notó un escalofrío por parte de la bruja. Sonrió. Aquello era buena señal. Estaban a escasos milímetro el uno del otro, aspirando los perfumes, embriagándose. Miró aquellos labios se humedecía nerviosa. Estaban pintados de rojos, tan gruesos y apetitosos como los recordaba. Se moría por probarlos de nuevo.

Acarició su sonrosada mejilla, asegurándose de lo que iba a ocurrir era cierto, y se inclinó levemente hacia ella, mientras ella se dirigía hacia él, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que sus labios se unieron como antaño. El contacto duró no más de dos segundos. Fue un beso rápido, en el que se habían reconocido. Sus labios se habían hundido en los del rubio, palpándolos, untando con suavidad su lengua con la suya. Lentamente.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Draco Malfoy no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, una luz de felicidad inundaba su ser al pesar que todo el tiempo que habían pasado separados quedaba atrás. La joven castaña sonrió levemente y se despidió de él, adentrándose dentro de la discoteca.

Cuando hubo desaparecido de la vista del rubio corrió hacia los baños y se encerró en un lavabo particular. Se limpió los labios con agua más de diez veces, quitándose también la pintura roja que llevaba sobre ellos. Sentía un asco extremo por lo que acababa de ocurrir, aun sabiendo que era un gran avance.

Pegó varios golpes con la mano a la pared, intentado borrar lo que acababa de ocurrir mientras una lagrima de rabia caía a sus mejillas. Lo odiaba tanto. Cada vez más. Sentía tanta impotencia dentro de sí misma que no sabía qué hacer. No estaba segura de si lo que hacía era lo correcto o era sólo una tortura para ella misma de la que no sacaría nada en claro para poder apagar su sed de venganza.

Golpeó más veces hasta que se agachó al suelo, cansada mientras más lágrimas caían.

No podía pensar con claridad, le repugnaba el hecho de besarse con él, con un malnacido que sólo vivían para hacer daño a la gente y además reírse por ello.

Se sentía, además, sucia consigo misma. Se sentía una prostituta que sólo buscaba relacionarse con un hombre por el beneficio propio. Quería ducharse, sentir que no tenía nada que ver con aquél ser, y olvidar lo sucedido en aquellos momentos. Sentía que se estaba traicionando a ella misma y también a sus padres. Todo lo que hacía era por ellos, pero era incapaz de pensar que aquella situación desembocara en algo bueno. Nada que tuviera que ver con Draco Malfoy terminaba en algo bueno. Nada.


	5. La Varita De Draco

Aquí tenéis este nuevo capitulo! Espero que os guste, si queréis que actualice mas rápido… REVIEWWWS! Mil gracias y feliz año!

**Capítulo 5 – "La varita de Draco" **

Una lágrima de dolor se deslizó por su mejilla, y varias más la acompañaron. Siempre que iba ahí le ocurría. ¡Cuánto les echaba de menos!

Nadie podía lo podía imaginar siquiera. Era tener que vivir con un dolor eterno, el resto de sus vidas. Sabiendo que sus padres, lo más importante que puede existir, les había sido arrebatado de forma cruel.

Echaba de menos todo. Las discusiones por cualquier noticia que televisaban, sus consejos sobre qué hacer y cómo mantener la calma ante unos exámenes o incluso ante la guerra mágica. La paciencia que tuvieron cuando Hermione llegó con una carta al salón de la casa, informándoles que era una bruja y debía partir a un colegio que estaba situado en un lugar imaginario.

Muchas veces bromeaban sobre qué escusa poner al resto de la familia ante las ausencias injustificadas de la bruja cuando debía de luchar por la paz en el mundo mágico. Sonreía con melancolía al recordarlo.

Limpió las tumbas donde descansaban los cuerpos de las hojas secas que habían caído. Iba varias veces al mes. Al principio iba todos los días, pero eso le impedía hacer su vida con normalidad y poder recuperarse de la pérdida, por lo que optó por ir una vez a la semana, y acabó yendo varias veces al mes.

Les explicaba cómo le iba todo y todas las dudas y temores que sentía en el momento. Muchos pensarían que estaba loca, pero eso le hacía sentir que todavía estaban con ella, que aunque no los pudiera ver ni tocar nunca más, estaban ahí apoyándola y sintiéndola; protegiéndola en cierta medida. En ocasiones, le gustaba pensar que sus almas formaban parte del viento que la acariciaba por las calles, sintiéndose abrazada por ellos. Pero sabía que eso sólo era una forma de pensar que no se habían ido del todo, que permanecerían junto a ella siempre.

Cogió aire para respirar. Las lágrimas se le juntaban en los ojos. Muchas veces, a pesar de estar rodeada de gente que la amaba, se sentía absolutamente sola, y aquella soledad era el peor sentimiento que había vivido. No le quedaba ningún alma en la tierra que la amara con aquella totalidad con la que quieren los padres. Ese cariño tan gratuito que desprenden por lo hijos sin tener nada a cambio. Tenía a sus tíos y abuelos, pero era diferente ya que debía de mantener su secreto de bruja con ellos. También estaba Ron, pero ningún amor se podía comparar al que le brindaban sus padres. Su niñez y adolescencia se vio rota cuando se enteró de sus muertes.

Les contó todo lo que estaba haciendo por honrar su muerte con Draco Malfoy. Les explicó, ahogando el llanto, lo mal que se sentía por tener que rebajarse a besar y tocar a su asesino, pero que nada le importaba con tal de poder hacer justicia. Les reconoció que no estaba orgullosa de lo que hacía, mucho menos por Ron, quien era toda su familia junto a los Weasley, pero que se lo debía a sí misma por no haberlos protegido en todo momento durante la guerra. Aquél era su secreto mejor guardado, que le retorcía su interior durante muchas noches. Siempre pensó que no estuvo a la altura de las circunstancias en aquél momento. Debió de haber protegido más a sus padres sabiendo en el punto de mira que ella se encontraba. Fue excesivamente incauta, y ahora con su dolor lo estaba pagando.

Cuando se hubo desahogado lo suficiente, limpió sus lágrimas y respiró hondo. Se agachó y besó cada tumba cerrando los ojos, imaginándose que de verdad estaban ahí escuchándola.

-Espero que estéis bien – murmuró sin abrir los ojos, sintiendo las palabras desde el fondo de su corazón – os quiero.

Se alejó unos metros de lugar, espero unos instantes a reunir la fuerza suficiente y se apareció en La Madriguera donde la esperaba Ron. El pelirrojo sabía dónde había ido a su novia. En ocasiones insistía en acompañarla y poder apoyarla en esos momentos tan duros, pero sabía que Hermione vivía aquello con mucha intensidad y prefería hacerlo sola, por lo que la respetaba y esperaba a su vuelta para poder consolarla.

Cada visita venía igual que la anterior, hecha un baño de lágrimas, diciendo todo lo que les echaba de menos. Aquella vez nada cambió.

La joven se apareció en el salón de La Madriguera y se abalanzó a Ron que la esperaba ansioso en uno de los sofás. La joven dejaba caer lágrimas por su rostro, mientras se abrazaba a su novio, quien le decía que se tranquilizara, que todo había pasado y que ahí estaba él para protegerla.

-Si estuvieran aquí conmigo – balbuceó entre sollozos, mientras el pelirrojo la apretaba más contra sí, protegiéndola de aquellos malos pensamientos.

-Están contigo Herms – decía él – nunca te abandonan, te protegen dondequiera que vayas – susurraba paciente, esperando a que su angustia cesara.

Ron la apoyaba en todo momento, sabiendo que se trataba de una parte muy dolorosa de la vida de Granger. Él mismo también había sufrido las consecuencias de la guerra con la muerte de su hermano Fred. Aun así, sabía que la situación de la joven era diferente al encontrarse sin hermanos y con los padres fallecidos. Por ello, toda la familia Weasley al completo arropaba a Hermione llegando a hacerla sentir parte de aquella unión.

-¡Hermione cariño! – gritó Molly al verla. Su hijo menor ya le había avisado que iba a visitar la tumba de sus padres, por lo que había hecho la comida que más le gustaba a la bruja para hacerla sentir como en su propia casa. Se acercó a ella y le dio un sonoro beso, limpiándole con ternura las pocas lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos de color avellana. – He hecho tu comida preferida, espero que tengas mucha hambre – dijo sonriente.

La joven bruja la miró y sonrió con emoción. Lo cierto era que no tenía mucha hambre pero la haría con tal de agradecer a Molly todas sus atenciones.

-Claro que sí Molly, me muero por probar tu pudin – dijo sonriendo, convenciendo a la madre de Ron, que la miraba con atención.

-Estará listo en unos minutos, lo que tarden en llegar Ginny y Harry, que también se han animado a comer con nosotros – explicó contenta, marchándose a la cocina dejándoles solos a la pareja.

-Gracias por todo Ron – dijo mientras le volvía a abrazar, más recuperada. Dentro de aquella familia sentía que aquél sentimiento de soledad que crecía en el cementerio menguaba con facilidad.

Él le miró sonriente. Al menos había podido animarla.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que me agradezcas nada – dijo bromeando, aunque era cierto lo que decía. No solía gustarle aquello, ya que decía que agradecer las cosas era cuando no tienes confianza con la otra persona. – por ti haría cualquier cosa.

-Eres un camelador Ronald Weasley – dijo Hermione mientras le besaba con suavidad, llena de ternura.

-Pero te encanta que te camele, señorita Granger – dijo con voz burlona mientras se levantaba para ir a la cocina a comer, mientras soltaba una carcajada al ver la cara de falso enfado de su novia.

Comieron todos juntos hablando sobre las nuevas noticias que había en los informativos del mundo mágico, comentando los cotilleos de las familias y también la inminente boda entre Ginny y Harry. La pelirroja se ponía histérica al no saber qué vestido ponerse, ya que ninguno de los que había visto le convencían del todo para utilizarlos aquél día. Entonces Hermione le comentó que conocía una tienda, no muy cara, que había vestidos bastante bonitos, y si quería la podría acompañar cualquier día que tuviesen libre. La pelirroja realizó una amplia sonrisa y asintió a Hermione dándole las gracias.

-Hermione – dijo acelerada Pansy – me ha llegado una invitación de boda para Potter y la menor Weasley. ¿No habrá algún error? – preguntó sarcástica, esperando que se tratara de alguna broma de su compañera de trabajo.

La joven rió al ver la expresión del rostro de Parkinson.

-No creo que sea ningún error Pansy – dijo sonriendo – ayer comí con ellos y explicaron que iban a invitar a muchos magos y brujas ya que su boda se consideraba como una especie de celebración de paz consagrada, por lo que iban a invitar también a gente que pertenecía al Lord – explicó con pausa.

-Esa no es una buena idea - dijo Parkinson. Hermione sonreía más. No podía entender porqué le ponía tan nerviosa una invitación de boda.

-Pansy no estás obligada a ir. Si no quieres no vas, y listo – explicó con simpleza la castaña.

-Pero si me han invitado debo ir, lo mejor habría sido que no me invitaran y me libro de ir a un sitio donde me miraran mal tanto a mí como a mis amigos – dijo indignada. En aquello último tenía razón. Pero ese era el motivo por lo que se les invitaba, para tratar de menguar aquellas malas miradas.

-Por eso se te invita Pansy – le dijo la joven – para que demuestres a los que os miran mal lo equivocados que están.

Parkinson la miró no muy convencida. Odiaba la idea de estar rodeada de gente mediocre que además, se atrevía a mirarla mal por algo que ella nunca hizo, sino sus padres. Entonces se acordó de otro de los motivos por los que había interrumpido en el despacho de la castaña.

-Te traigo nuevos documentos Hermione – dijo en voz más baja – me gustaría saber para qué los quieres. No quiero involucrar a nadie en nada malo – susurró ante la mirada avellana.

Observó los documentos que había sobre la mesa. Un nuevo nerviosismo la inundó otra vez. Temía el no saber qué podía encontrarse ahí, aunque sabía que todo iba a ser bueno para llevar a cabo su particular juicio.

-Muchas gracias Pansy – dijo sincera mientras le sonreía. La verdad era que poco a poco, comenzaba a tener más relación con aquella joven. Eran muy diferentes, pero compartían tanto tiempo que al final era imposible no forjar amistades. – No tienes por qué preocuparte – mintió – sólo los quiero para archivarlos en las informaciones de la Orden, nada más. Todo lo que hay ahí ya está juzgado y valorado por el ministerio, tranquila – dijo sonriéndole. El rostro de Parkinson reflejó tranquilidad al escucharla.

-Menos mal – exclamó. – Temía que los utilizaras para lanzar nuevos acusados y que otra vez volvieran los prejuicios sobre nosotros – dijo ella, insistiendo en lo que parecía ser, su mayor miedo; volver a enfrentarse a los prejuicios de la sociedad mágica.

-Eso no va a ocurrir – exclamó sincera Granger - ¿tienes más informes? – preguntó curiosa, mientras los nervios palpitaban su estómago.

-Tengo algunos más por casa, pero no se muy bien donde están – explicó – si quieres venir esta tarde a mi casa y me ayudas a buscarlos – la invitó Pansy sonriente. Lo cierto era que le gustaban las conversaciones que compartía con Granger, y no le importaba compartir tiempo con ella, además así vería que no le mentía en cuanto a los documentos del Señor Tenebroso.

-No, no, tranquila Pansy – se apresuró a decir Hermione – cuando puedas me los vas trayendo, no hay prisa – dijo sonriente, no quería que la morena se sintiera presionada por ella.

-De verdad Hermione, insisto en que vengas, no sólo por los informes, así charlamos de nuestras cosas – dijo Parkinson en un guiño, dando por finalizada la conversación mientras se alejaba del despacho.

Una vez más, los nervios la invadieron cuando tuvo esos documentos enfrente de ella. Le temblaba la mano, y respiró fuerte varias veces intentando así, que los nervios se disiparan. Cogió el primero, al igual que la anterior vez, hablaban sobre varios mortifagos pero ninguno nombraba al más buscado por la joven castaña. Cogió el siguiente documento, tampoco había nada. En el siguiente tampoco encontraba nada que le nombrara al menor de la familia Malfoy.

Comenzó a cansarse, sus nervios comenzaron a desparecer, hasta que vio su nombre y volvieron a nacer en su interior, como agujas afiladas. Cerró los ojos, consiguió cierto punto de tranquilidad y comenzó a leer.

"_Juicio Draco Malfoy;_

_Se le acusa de haber asesinado al matrimonio Granger el 11 de mayo a las 23:00 horas. Hechizos utilizados Crucriatus y Sectusempra. _

_Lord Voldemort afirma y jura que Draco Lucius Malfoy fue el artífice de este asesinato y que él mismo fue quien lo llevó a cabo. _

_(…)_

_El juicio oficial fue presidido por Minerva McGonagall, quien por falta de pruebas no pudo culpar a nadie de dicho asesinato. Las pruebas fueron trucadas por Bellatrix Lastrange bajo magia oscura._

_(…)_

_La única manera de culpar al mortífago menor Malfoy sería con el análisis de su varita._

_(…)_

_Constitución mágica:_

_Según la ley XIV/IV: Ningún mago o bruja tiene la obligación de dejar analizar algo tan íntimo como la varita si no hay pruebas que evidencien algún crimen en contra de la humanidad._

_(…)_

_Éxito en el resultado."_

Tembló al leerlo todo. Sabía que lo que acababa de leer era justo lo que ella siempre había sospechado, pero ahora aquellas palabras se lo habían confirmado. Pensó con la cabeza fría, evitando que sus sentimientos afloraran una vez más, impidiéndola pensar con claridad.

Había avanzado lo suficiente en su plan, y había tenido algunos acercamientos con aquél asesino, por lo que en no mucho tiempo podría atraparle y encarcelarlo en la prisión de Azcabán.

Cerró el documento con fiereza. Le enfadaba leer la palabra "éxito" en todos los datos que tenían que ver con Draco Malfoy y sus padres. Debía de encontrar la manera de ponerse en contacto con él, algo con lo que poder conseguir aquella dichosa varita y analizarla por su cuenta, aun sabiendo que arriesgaba mucho con eso.

-Hermione – escuchó que Pansy la llamaba, hasta que apareció en su puerta - ¿nos vamos? – preguntó ya con el abrigo en mano.

La joven sacudió la cabeza y se centró en la tarde que iba a pasar con Pansy. Recogió todo su escritorio y se marcharon de ahí. Parkinson le explicó que era mejor aparecerse ya que su casa estaba en el centro de Londres y estaba demasiado lejos como para ir caminando. Se aparecieron en el comedor de la casa. Sin embargo, algo llamó la atención de Hermione, quien se apresuró a ir hacia Pansy.

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó nerviosa. Había estado en aquella casa no hace muchos días.

-En mi casa – dijo sin comprender. - ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó - sé que está desordenada pero no es para tanto – dijo con humor sin comprender el porqué de la bruja de ponerse así. Cayó en la cuenta - ¿Has estado aquí alguna vez? – preguntó recelosa.

Hermione tragó en seco, sus nervios la estaban ahogando, haciéndole sudar las manos.

-Sí, la semana pasada vine. – Comenzó a explicar – Verás me caí, me junte con Malfoy y me trajo a su casa, que resulta que es la misma que la tuya – dijo enfadada porque su amiga no le hubiese comentado aquél _pequeño_ detalle.

-Creía que ya lo sabías Hermione – se excusó la joven morena – vivo con Draco desde hace unos meses – la castaña le miraba sin comprender, se suponía que Malfoy le había asegurado que Pansy no era su novia, de lo contrario, debía de olvidarse del plan y de todo aquél lío. – Pero no pongas esa cara, no somos novios ni nada por el estilo – dijo riéndose al ver la cara de confusión que tenía Granger. – Draco y yo solo somos amigos desde hace años. En realidad yo estoy saliendo con Blaise. – Explicó sin preocupaciones.

-¿Zabinni? – preguntó confusa, aquello era una auténtica locura.

-Claro, desde hace un par de meses, después de que me viniera a vivir con Draco – explicó – si todo va bien nos iremos a vivir juntos dentro de un tiempo, pero todavía es pronto y no me quiero hacer ilusiones – dijo mirando al suelo, avergonzada. Hermione no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Pansy Parkinson le estaba contando su vida y además se mostraba tímida, y no como la mujer autoritaria que parecía ser.

-¿Pero tú y Zabinni no erais amigos? – preguntó sin comprenderlo del todo. – Siempre había creído que la pareja la formabais tú y Malfoy.

-Eso fue en la época de críos, en Hogwarts – informaba la morena – después cada uno nos enamoramos de diferentes personas y todo terminó – a la castaña le picó la curiosidad. No estaba segura de si Pansy sabría de su relación con Draco o no, pero a juzgar por lo que decía no sabía qué pensar.

-¿De quién te enamoraste? – preguntó la bruja.

-De un jugador de Quidditch de la liga irlandesa. Salimos durante unos meses y todo se terminó por parte de los dos. Quise volver con Draco, que siempre me había tratado genial y nos complementábamos perfectamente en todos los sentidos – dijo riendo pícaramente mientras Hermione sonreía, sin tantas ganas – hasta que se enamoró. Después de su enamoramiento, quedamos un par de veces, para pasar el rato, pero no volvió a ser lo mismo de antes. Ambos habíamos cambiado –explicó ella, con tranquilidad. – Imagino que estarás orgullosa – dijo guiñándole un ojo. Hermione palideció y sonrió mínimamente para quedar bien ante Parkinson. Lo sabía. El problema era que su versión para nada coincidía con la de Draco Malfoy. – Todavía me acuerdo del gritó que pegué cuando él me lo contó, no me lo podía creer – decía de forma amena la morena.

-Eso ya quedó atrás – dijo Hermione en voz baja, avergonzada tanto porque la morena se lo hubiera recordado, como admitir que había estado saliendo con aquél criminal.

-Que sepas que cambió mucho desde que estuvo contigo – siguió hablando la ex mortifaga.

-Eso ya no me importa Pansy – dijo Hermione con voz fuerte – todo lo que pasó fue un auténtico error y está todo olvidado. Ahora gracias a Merlín estoy con Ron – dijo sonriendo, aliviada al pensar en Ron y en lo bueno que aportaba a su vida, lejos del tormento de Malfoy.

-¿Un error? – preguntó aterrada con la idea de que ella se arrepintiera de haber estado con Draco. – No te entiendo.

-Creo que lo peor que he hecho en mi vida fue salir con Malfoy – dijo con simpleza, mirándola a los ojos demostrándole lo verídico que era lo que le decía.

-¿Por qué? – atinó a decir Parkinson, mirándola horrorizada.

-Porque no me trajo nada bueno salir con él Pansy, sólo sufrí y nada más – explicó. La verdad es que se estaba desahogando con la morena. Nunca, en toda su vida, había hablado sobre este tema con nadie. Lo mantenía oculto bajo aquella coraza que se había creado, y era gratificante que alguien la escuchara sin juzgarle por lo que le decía.

-¿A qué te refieres? – insistió la bruja, todavía sin comprenderlo.

-Sufrí mucho por todo aquello, además coincidió con la guerra, y cada uno nos fuimos a nuestro bando – explicó con sencillez, tampoco quería hablar demasiado ya que era su amiga.

-Comprendo – dijo al fin Pansy – debió de ser muy duro Hermione, pero no sólo para ti, también para él. Draco nunca actuó como un mortifago, de verdad – insistió Parkinson – Draco cambió tras la guerra y al separarse de ti. Se volvió más frío de lo que ya era y su única afición era ir de cama en cama, como antes de conocerte – explicó sin tapujos. Hermione sintió una punzada al escuchar aquello. - ¿Con Weasley cómo te va todo? – se interesó en saber la morena. Hermione le sonrió por cambiar de tema.

-Genial, la verdad – dijo totalmente sincera. Pansy le miraba sonriente – Llevamos como un año juntos, y no nos podría ir mejor. A ver – aclaró – tenemos nuestros más y nuestros menos – explicó – Ron es un autentico cabezón, y eso nos lleva muchas veces a discutir por tonterías – dijo sonriendo levemente – pero nos queremos mucho.

-Me alegro tanto – dijo Pansy mirándola sonriente, ilusionada por su nueva amiga – siempre pensé que estabas con él por despecho a Draco, pero ahora veo que no es así, y la verdad que me alegro por ti – declaró.

-Gracias Pansy – agradeció la bruja.

-¿Quieres que busquemos documentos? Deben de estar guardados por aquí – dijo haciendo un gesto señalando a la casa. Hermione negó con rapidez.

-Ya me los darás cuando los encuentres, no te preocupes – le contestó.

Unas llaves se escucharon, Hermione se levantó sobresaltada al escuchar entrar a una persona. Debía de ser él, estaba en su propia casa en realidad.

-¿Hola? ¿Pansy? – se escuchó decir a una voz. Era su voz. Varonil y vibrante.

-Estamos aquí Draco – gritó Pansy, haciéndole un gesto a Hermione para que se relajara, pero aquello era imposible.

-¿Cómo que _estamos_? – preguntó Draco confundido, hasta que llegó donde las dos mujeres estaban y lo comprendió – Ah – fue lo único que dijo.

-Hola Malfoy – saludó Granger, todavía de pie a causa de los nervios.

-Granger – dijo mirándola, observándola detenidamente.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita? – se interesó en saber, mientras se recostaba en el marco de la puerta, esperando una respuesta.

-La he traído yo para enseñarle la casa y así hablar de nuestras cosas – explicó Pansy sin darle importancia al asunto. No entendía por qué aquellos dos se hablaban con esa frialdad, después de todo lo que se habían querido.

-Si ella ya había estado por aquí – replicó él con sorna - ¿verdad Hermione? – marcó su nombre, creando una media sonrisa.

-Sí, pero no sabía que vivíais juntos – explicó con rapidez, evitando que el rubio se imaginara cosas que no eran. Aunque debía de admitir que era una situación perfecta para avanzar.

-Siéntate Hermione – le dijo Pansy, mientras Draco también se sentaba junto a ellas.

-No, esto, yo ya me iba, ya – dijo cada vez más nerviosa, haciendo sonreír al joven rubio.

-No te vayas por mí, Granger – dijo el rubio jocoso – podéis seguir hablando como si y no estuviera.

'_¡Cómo si eso fuera posible!'_ – quería chillar Hermione. Vio como Draco se situaba junto a ella en aquél sofá, le preguntaba a Pansy sobre el trabajo mientras Hermione moría de aturdimiento, sin saber siquiera qué decir. Aquello era un auténtico desastre.

Sin embargo, en aquél momento vio lo que más quería. Draco estaba sentado a su lado, hablando distraídamente con Pansy. Del bolsillo de su pantalón sobresalía un palo de madera con una serpiente diminuta. ¡Ahí estaba! Era la varita de Malfoy. Si la pudiera conseguir todos sus problemas se esfumarían y podría acabar con aquella escalofriante situación. Se acercó, con sutileza, a Draco y puso una mano sobre el sofá, dispuesta a atrapar la varita.

Acercó su mano unos centímetros más. Estaba sudando, y tenía coloretes en sus mejillas a causa de los nervios que estaba pasando. No podía ser atrapada o todos sus intentos habrían sido en vano. Intentó acercar más la mano, llegando a rozar con sus dedos el pantalón de Malfoy, con delicadez. Estiro un poco lo dedos, mientras mantenía la cabeza al frente moviendo los ojos de Pansy a Draco y de Draco a su bolsillo. Tocó la varita, pero fue demasiado brusca y Malfoy se removió levemente, sin saber que había ocurrido. Volvió a intentarlo, sus dedos estaban sudorosos, pero se acercó a ella. Volvió a tocarla y con sumo cuidado, la agarró con dos dedos y comenzó a deslizarla del bolsillo con suavidad. Paró unos instantes cuando notó que la conversación entre las dos serpientes había cesado.

Malfoy en el momento de silencio de la conversación, miró a Hermione, esperando algo.

-Dinos Hermione – dijo Pansy. Al parecer ambos estaban esperando que ella dijera algo sobre la conversación que estaban teniendo. El problema era que no había hecho ni caso. Se mordió el labio. Gracias a Merlín Parkinson volvió a hablar. - ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó mirándola con insistencia.

-¿A mí? – preguntó con tono de voz absurdo, mientras se insultaba mentalmente por no haber estado escuchando a aquellos dos. Observó como Malfoy la miraba con interrogación, esperando su respuesta. No podía imaginar una situación en la que estuviera más nerviosa que en aquella. Su respiración estaba comenzando a agitarse.

-Claro, estas roja como un tomate. ¿Estás bien? – se preocupó Parkinson. Suspiró aliviada.

-La verdad es que no, no me encuentro muy bien – respondió mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, simulando malestar. Pansy, sin saberlo, le acababa de salvar de una buena. – Creo que es mejor que me vaya – explicó levantándose con rapidez, odiándose por no haber podido conseguir la varita.

-No espera, no vas a aparecerte sola en tu estado – dijo preocupada por su amiga – Draco acompáñala- Hermione maldijo a su amiga en todos los idiomas que conocía.

-No hace falta Pansy – replicó firme – ha sido solo un mareo tonto, en cuanto tome el aire se me pasa – explicó sonriendo, intentando convencer a Parkinson. Pero resultó que aquella joven era igual o más cabezona que ella.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar que te voy a dejar ir sola – replicó – Draco te acompaña que se acaba de comprar un bonito coche, si tuviese yo, te llevaría – aseguró con rotundidad. Draco miró a Hermione esperando una respuesta. Al final agachó los hombros, y se dio por vencida.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar donde Draco tenía aparcado el coche. Parkinson no había mentido, era un coche precioso. Era negro con los asientos de cuero de color marrón claro, estilizados con madera brillante en el interior. Tenía un aroma delicioso.

Antes de entrar la castaña volvió a insistir.

-No hace falta que me acompañes, estoy bien. Sólo necesitaba tomar el aire.

-Pansy me mataría – fue lo único que dijo, abriendo la puerta del copiloto, invitando a Hermione a entrar.

-¿Dónde vives? – preguntó Draco para saber a dónde dirigirse.

-Calle Twington, cerca de la plaza de la Luna – explicó derrotada. Malfoy asintió, sabiendo dónde estaba ubicado. – No sabía que te gustaran los coches – comentó Hermione, aprovechando el momento de poder profundizar con él.

-Me empezaron a gustar hace un par de años, me compré dos, y éste es uno de ellos – explicó sin reparos. Nadie dudaba de la fortuna Malfoy. - ¿Vives sola? – preguntó cortante.

-Sí, claro – contestó sin entender a qué venía aquella pregunta.

-Quizá vivías con Weasley – comentó con una sonrisa cínica.

-No somos como tú y Pansy – comentó. Era imposible poder acercarse a un ser tan frío como él. Maldijo a su cerebro por haber pensado en un plan tan absurdo como arrimarse a Draco Malfoy. Era un ser totalmente bipolar, al menos con ella.

-¿Te ha molestado que viva con ella? – preguntó interesado en la respuesta.

-Al contrario – dijo escueta. No podía sentir más odio por un ser humano.

-¿Entonces por qué no me invitas a subir? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos cuando aparcó en frente de la casa de ella. Hermione palideció sin saber bien qué decir, sorprendida por lo que le acababa de insinuar. No supo bien qué decir. Por una parte quería decirle que sí, para poder avanzar en su dichoso plan. Por la otra, sería exponerse a una situación que le producía demasiado rechazo.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, Draco – dijo lo más dulce que pudo, acariciando su brazo. El rubio asintió, comprendiéndolo. –Pero podemos quedar un día de éstos para cenar juntos – replicó ella, intentando con todas sus esperanzas que su respuesta fuera afirmativa. Necesita conseguir aquella varita.

Draco la miró con los ojos iluminados, satisfecho con la respuesta que le había dado la castaña.

-Está bien – aceptó mirándola, viendo sus sonrisa cuando aceptaba su propuesta - ¿te parece bien que te venga a buscar el viernes por la noche? – propuso utilizando demasiada emoción en la voz, que la castaña se dio cuenta de los frutos que estaba dando su plan.

-Perfecto – dijo sonriendo. Se acercó a él y, con lentitud, depositó un leve beso en la comisura de los labios, a propósito.

Se alejó de él observando la media sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro, dejándola marchar mientras entraba a su casa.


	6. Sinceridad

Buenas amores mios! He de seros sincera… NO TENGO TIEMPO. Pero os seré más sincera aun… empecé hace pocos meses a escribir esta historia con muchísima ilusión, y no está calando como yo pensaba que iba a hhacerlo. Eso no me desanima, al contrario, quiero seguir publicando más y más para ver si os gusta o no.

Como dije, tengo bastante escrito por lo que mi no-tiempo, no me afecta en ello, pero sí a la hora de publicar. Por eso, intentaré publicar más seguido, pero no prometo nada, aunque os agradezco estará ahí y postearme reviews, favoritos, y alertas. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS

Espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo. Para mis niñas que me escriben, deciros que sí, que Draco siente mucho por Hermione. Quería ejara tras el mitico fic que Draco Malfoy es el malo de la película, aquí cambian las cosas, aunque que sea el asesino de los padres de Granger no quiere decir que sea un cachito de pan, que digamos… jajaja

Espero, de verdad, que os guste. Yo vivi este capitulo con mucha intensidad, leedlo con tranquilidad, hay mucha fuerza en cada frase para los personajes. Mil besazos

Donna.

**Capítulo 6 – "Sinceridad"**

Había estado tentada a llamarle y decirle que no, que no podían quedar. Se moría de nervios al imaginarse una cena con su enemigo Draco Malfoy, hablando sobre nimiedades que a ella le daban igual, mientras por dentro pensaba en todo lo que él había hecho en el pasado. Había aprendido a disimular muy bien y a poder mantener una serena mente fría en situaciones que el rubio estuviera involucrado, pero no sabía si su capacidad llegaría a su fin de un momento a otro. Muchas veces se sentía culpable por estar mintiéndole a Ron en todo aquél asunto. Pero sabía que era imposible que su novio comprendiera los motivos de su plan, y menos justificar con ello el beso que se habían dado.

No paraba de pensar en el momento que sus dedos rozaron la varita del joven mago. Conseguir aquél arma sería dar un paso de gigantes en su plan. Con suerte, no necesitaría de más documentos ni nada por el estilo para poder culparlo de asesinato. Por ello, la cena era una situación perfecta para embaucarlo y poder atrapar aquél palo de madera.

Sentía nervios sobre cómo iba a ir la cena, no sabía qué ponerse ni tampoco cómo actuar ante situaciones no previstas en su cabeza. Olvidó el asunto, ya que todavía faltaban dos días para que llegara la cena y se duchó con tranquilidad, relajándose, mientras pequeñas gotas bañaban su bronceada piel.

Salió al cabo de media hora, sintiéndose como nueva, y se vistió y se apareció en su oficina de trabajo, dónde Pansy le saludó amistosamente. Pasó el día con rapidez, sin nuevos documentos que la enturbiasen y haciendo de forma eficaz su trabajo. Miraba con asiduidad el reloj ya que había quedado para comer con Ron y no quería hacerlo esperar. En un momento de despiste, llamaron a la puerta.

-Pasa – dijo Hermione sin saber, en realidad, a quién se lo decía. Su rostro se iluminó cuando lo vio entrar. - ¡Cormac! – dijo emocionada cuando lo vio entrar. Había entablado amistad con Cormac McLaggen desde que dejaron Hogwarts. Hablaban bastante y solían quedar de vez en cuando, junto a otros miembros de la casa de los leones, para hablar de cómo les iba todo y divertirse un rato. Tras el colegio, se había convertido en un hombre alto y fornido, con una sonrisa espectacular. Tenía pareja desde hacía unos meses, una joven muggle llamada Jessica Jones.

Le abrazó de un modo sincero y comenzaron a hablar sobre cómo estaban. Cormac le preguntó sobre qué planes tenía y a ver si había un hueco para ir a comer con él.

-Lo siento Cormac – dijo de verdad – he quedado para comer con Ron – explicó, sintiéndose mal por ello – pero un día de esta semana quedamos sin falta – prometió mientras le sonreía de forma verdaderamente cálida.

-No te preocupes – le sonrió de la misma manera, pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica, de forma amistosa para despedirse – era por si acaso la Ocupada Hermione Granger tenía un sitio para mí – dijo guiñándole un ojo. Hermione rió mientras le empujaba levemente, en broma.

Su puerta del despacho se abrió con rapidez y Ronald Weasley entraba por ella. Iba con una sonrisa mientras su mirada buscaba a su novia, hasta que vio que se encontraba con McLaggen y su rostro se ensombreció.

-Bueno, yo ya me iba – dijo con rapidez Cormac. Ambos chicos sabían que no se caían bien el uno al otro – Buenas Weasley – saludó moviendo la cabeza, mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de Hermione y se iba acelerado.

Hermione suspiró. Ese era el típico momento que odiaba de su vida. Ron Weasley odiaba a todo hombre que no fuera Harry y que se llevara medianamente bien con ella. Cormac aceptaba como era y por no molestarle a Hermione, intentaba evitar discutir con Ron por todos los medios.

-¿Siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo con todos mis amigos? – le increpó algo molesta, mirándole a los ojos. Ron tenía un gesto de enfado en su cara que aparecía cuando se daban aquellos momentos, sin poderlo evitar.

-¿Qué hacías con él? – preguntó mosqueado, sin cambiar el gesto de enfado de su rostro.

-Ha venido a hacerme una visita – le explicó ella, sin cambiar su tono de voz. - ¿Tienes algún problema? – le retó. Sabía que si ella seguía con su enfado, unido al que él tenía, acabaría mal aquél día, pero no le importaba.

-Sí – le dijo en una tonalidad algo elevada el pelirrojo – no entiendo por qué tiene que venir a tu oficina de trabajo, encerrarse contigo en tu despacho y abrazarte – le reprochó casi gritando.

Hermione le miró con los ojos abiertos. ¡Ron estaba loco! Veía fantasmas donde lo había.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – Le preguntó subiendo también el tono de voz – Cormac es mi amigo, lo sabes bien. Si quiero quedar con él lo hago, y si me viene a hacer una visita todavía mejor porque le quiero y me alegra verle – dijo las palabras rápidamente, a causa del enfado. Jaque.

-Me da igual que sea tu amigo – gritó cada vez más furioso por la actitud que estaba demostrando ella – Si me quieres no deberías de verte con él, ya sabes todo lo que me molesta – le chilló.

Hermione bufó exasperada.

-Si tú me quisiera como tanto dices no me atarías ni me prohibirías nada, me respetarías y confiarías plenamente en mí - espetó. Jaque mate.

Ambos se miraron. Estaban rojos y respirando agitadamente, en especial Ron, quien parecía querer tranquilizarse mediante el respirar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pensando qué debía decirle ahora a su novia. No tenía ninguna duda.

-Perdóname Hermione – dijo con ojos cansados, rendido por discutir con ella. Odiaba tener que hacerlo pero muchas veces no podía controlar sus impulsos. – Claro que confío plenamente en ti, es sólo que me da miedo que te alejes algún día de mí – explicó en voz baja, como un niño pequeño mientras se acercaba a ella. La castaña le miraba con dulzura, abrazándole, expresándole que con aquél gesto, todo quedaba olvidado; una vez más.

…

Por Merlín. No sabía qué ponerse. Llevaba en frente del espejo cerca de una hora y no encontraba anda que le pudiera convencer para ir a cenar con Malfoy. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquél momento nunca llegara. Pero como suele ocurrir en estos casos, cuando menos quieres que corra el tiempo, más lo hace.

Había dado una convincente escusa a su novio pelirrojo, explicándole que tenía una reunión de trabajo con Pansy y el resto, por lo que no podía quedar con él.

Se sentía una miserable teniendo que andar mintiéndole a Ron, cuando él la cuidaba y adoraba hasta el extremo. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa, estaba entre la espada y la pared. Sólo quería acabar con aquél plan, culpar a aquél asesino y dejarlo pudrir entre los muros de Azcabán.

Intentó pensar a qué tipo de sintió le llevaría Draco. Estaba segura que un sitio elegante, aunque tampoco en exceso, y caro, muy caro.

No le gustaba ningún conjunto de los que tenía colgados en sus perchas. Miró pantalones, pero ninguno era adecuado al sitio donde irían, eso seguro. Tampoco los vestidos, la mayoría eran de fiesta y el resto excesivamente sobrios. ¡Por Merlín aquello era un desastre! Se revolvió nerviosa el pelo, debía de estar a la altura de la dichosa cena.

Decidió improvisar con su ropa del armario. Sacó una camisa de seda blanca oscura, que le quedaba bastante ancha, de manga corta. Tenía un escote de uve que lo formaban los botones de la misma, de color negro brillante.

Lo conjunto con una falda estrecha de forma de tubo, de color negra, que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, pero que dejando la camisa por encima de ella, le hacía ver elegante y moderna. Se puso unas medias negras a causa del frío londinense y unos zapatos de tacón. Eligió, muy a su pesar, unos botines de terciopelo negro que tenían un tacón muy alto ya que, de lo contrario, la diferencia de alturas entre él y ella sería excesiva.

Dejó el pelo suelto, marcando sus rizos y maquillando su cara levemente los ojos. Tampoco pretendía ir demasiado arreglada. Cogió su bolso, su cartera y varita y bajó debajo de su casa. Ahí estaba él, montado en su coche, esperándola distraído.

Se odió a sí misma. No podía mostrarse natural junto a él. Estaba tan nerviosa que se sentía una estúpida adolescente de quince años cuando iba a su primera cita. _Pero no, no, no – se reprendía – Frialdad Hermione. _¡Qué difícil era aquello! Iba a pasar varias horas junto a su ex novio, el asesino de sus amados padres, la persona por la cual había mentido a su actual novio, y el ser humano que más la había hecho sufrir. _¿Por qué debía de estar nerviosa?_ – se preguntaba mentalmente de forma sarcástica.

Desde luego no era momento para ironías. Él se había percatado de su llegada, y la miraba de arriba abajo. Notó como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. Lo que le faltaba.

Se adentró al coche y le saludó, sin acercarse a él. Tampoco sabía cómo debía de saludarle, en realidad.

Él no iba menos atractivo. Llevaba el pelo despeinado, con una barba de más de dos días que no le disgustaba, para su pesar, a Hermione y una camisa gris, bajo una americana informal del mismo color pero en una tonalidad más oscura, acompañados de un pantalón negro.

-Buenas noches – saludó él, sonriente, mientras arrancaba el coche y se mostraba satisfecho por el recorrido que habían hecho los ojos de Hermione sobre él. – He pensado, si te parece bien, en ir a un restaurante nuevo que han abierto en la zona este de Londres, con comida innovadora. Está decorado bastante moderno, yo creo que te gustará – explicó. Hermione asintió, aceptando el plan que le proponía.

Llegaron al lugar y Draco no había mentido. Era un restaurante absolutamente moderno. El suelo era de cristales en los que cada pisada se reflejaba como si estuvieras pisando agua, el techo y las paredes eran de cristales iluminados de diferentes colores.

Se sentaron en una mesa. Hermione lo hizo hecha un manojo de nervios. Se había intentado relajar en el trayecto en coche hasta llegar al sitio, pero era imposible. Pensar en pasar tanto rato con él le producía una angustia y una inseguridad terrible.

-Relájate Hermione – le dijo Draco cuando los dos se hubieron sentado, frente a frente. Hermione, inevitablemente, le sonrió con complicidad. Aquello era lo peor de todo. Malfoy la conocía y podía averiguar que se trataba de una farsa.

-Lo siento – dijo con voz dulce, intentando sonar lo más convincente posible – no lo puedo evitar – dijo simulando inocencia.

Draco la observó, con una media sonrisa. Adoraba las expresiones de la joven.

-Tranquila – le dijo con voz cálida – sólo es una cena de dos viejos amigos – bromeó para aligerar la conversación. Hermione suspiró, notándose cada minuto algo más relajada. Se acercó un camarero y pidieron varias comidas, se trataba de mezclas curiosas que a nadie se le ocurriría hacer en la cocina de su hogar, pero debían de estar muy ricas, ya que todo el local estaba repleto de gente.

-¿Cómo te va todo? – preguntó Hermione, bebiendo un sorbo del vino que habían servido. Era dulce.

-No me puedo quejar – empezó explicando Draco que de vez en cuando miraba a la castaña y se reía por las mejillas encendidas que tenía por la vergüenza – después de la guerra me centré en las empresas de mi familia y me he dedicado a expandirlas por Europa. – Contó a la joven – algunas han llegado a Estados Unidos o a China, pero todavía tengo mucho trabajo por delante – la joven le observaba. No sabía muy bien qué decir. Le parecía tan extraño estar hablando como si nada hubiera ocurrido con él.

-¿Sobre qué son las empresas? – se interesó en saber la joven, cada vez más relajada.

-La empresa trata de promocionar a otras empresas que necesitan asesoramiento publicitario – explicó de manera simple, comiendo poco a poco el contenido de su plato - ¿cómo te va todo a ti? – preguntó deteniéndose a mirarla.

-Tras la guerra me ofrecieron un puesto en el ministerio, en el departamento de leyes mágicas – explicó, notando la mirada de él fija en ella – aunque me imagino que eso ya te lo habrá explicado Pansy. Trabaja conmigo desde hace pocos meses – dijo la joven.

Draco negó – Pansy no me había comentado que estaba trabajando contigo, me enteré el otro día cuando os vi en casa – dijo – No sabía que os llevarais tan bien – comentó, bebiendo un trago de vino. Mantenía la vista fija en ella, sin ningún pudor o timidez, al contrario que ella, que no sabía cómo llevar la situación.

-En realidad nos empezamos a llevar bien hace pocas semanas – explicó ella, mirando al plato y del plato a los ojos grises del joven, que no paraban de intimidarla. Se odió por ello. – Hemos coincidido en algunos lugares fuera del trabajo y a partir de ahí nos hemos ido llevando mejor. La verdad es que me ha sorprendido su forma de ser – comentó, demasiado sincera para su gusto. No había visto en lo que llevaba de cena la varita por ninguna parte. Menudo plan más absurdo.

-¿Por qué? – se interesó en saber el Slytherin.

-Pensaba que era más… - pensó intentando buscar la palabra correcta – fría quizá – dijo convencida del término escogido.

-¿Slytherin? – le preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada, observándola ponerse colorada.

-Imagino que sí – respondió mirándolo con una falsa sonrisa, al menos había podido disimular en aquello.

-Pansy siempre ha sido una gran Slytherin, excepto en la guerra. – Explicó con suavidad, el joven mago – Se olvidó de las ideas que le habían inculcado sus padres y pensó por sí misma por primera vez – dijo con un leve tono de orgullo que la joven percibió.

Hermione suspiró. No le gustaba hablar de estos temas sobre él. No había mantenido esta conversación con él en el momento oportuno, por lo que menos querría ahora.

-¿Qué ocurrió en la guerra? – preguntó Malfoy. Había observado los gestos que cogía el rostro de Hermione. La joven no estaba cómoda hablando de este tema, pero él quería hablarlo.

Ella le miró, sin saber bien a qué se refería. Intentó generalizar su respuesta.

-Luchamos y ganó quien debía de ganar – dijo tajante, mirando su plato - ¿no crees? – preguntó ella.

-Claro que sí. Pero no me refería a eso Hermione – dijo con voz grave, queriendo que ella le mirara a los ojos. -¿Qué ocurrió con nosotros? – preguntó. Nada más realizar la pregunta la castaña levantó la mirada y le observó. La cena se le estaba yendo de las manos, no iba a sacar nada útil para su jodido plan. Además, la conversación le estaba desestabilizando por dentro. Nunca superó del todo lo ocurrido en aquella época, nunca lo haría. – _Ocurrió que mataste a mis padres_ – pensaba ella.

-Éramos muy jóvenes y no supimos llevar la situación – dijo ella. No mentía, en realidad era algo que de verdad pensaba. – Tú formabas parte de tu bando y yo del mío – explicó mirándolo sin rencor, completamente sincera por primera vez desde hacía años.

-Nunca entendí por qué te alejaste tanto de mí – dijo en voz baja el rubio, todavía le dolía a él también el tema – siempre te expliqué que pasara lo que pasara quería que estuviéramos juntos.

Hermione entonces recordó todo. El dolor que sintió cuando él no daba señales de vida, cuando él no respondía a sus cartas. El sufrimiento que tuvo al enterarse de qué crimen cometió. Era algo insoportable para cualquier ser humano.

-Durante la guerra pasaron cosas que no se borran por un amor adolescente – dijo ella bajo la atenta mirada gris de su acompañante – no sabíamos a qué nos enfrentábamos. Todo los vino grande a los dos.

-¿Sólo era un amor adolescente? – inquirió con reproche hacia las palabras que había utilizado.

-Sí – dijo tajante – ambos quisimos que solo fuera eso – le respondió en el mismo tono por todo lo que él la había hecho sufrir. Se estaba yendo todo el plan a pique.

-Creo que me conoces Hermione – dijo pillando de improviso con esas palabras a la joven, que le miraba expectante a lo que le iba a decir – y sabes que si hoy estoy cenando aquí contigo no es porque seas una vieja amiga – ironizó – ni tampoco porque piense que lo nuestro fue un amor de críos - explicó mirándola con inquisición.

La joven bajó la mirada, débil. Era la peor situación que pudo imaginar. No solo porque no iba a poder conseguir la varita con la que culparle, sino porque cada vez se sentía más insegura frente a él. No estaba segura de qué contestarle. Deseaba decirle todo lo que pensaba y así poder dejar en paz aquél pedacito de su interior que aun no se había cerrado. Él no se merecía su sinceridad, pero debía de hacerlo por ella, por sentir la tranquilidad de haber tenido la conversación que ansió años atrás.

-Creo que esta conversación llega tarde, Draco – dijo sincera, viendo como él iba a protestar – claro que nos quisimos, muchísimo – reconoció – pero eso ya ha quedado atrás. No supimos llevar el peso de una guerra sobre nuestra relación – terminó observándole.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir que has olvidado todo? – preguntó enfadado. Sabía que estaba enfadado, siempre actuaba así cuando las cosas no salían como deseaba. - ¿Me has olvidado por el gilipollas de Weasley? – le reprochó sin alzar la voz, escupiendo veneno en su frase.

-Tú no diste señales de vida tras la guerra. – Dijo ella en el mismo tono, no se iba a dejar amedrentar – Te busqué, intenté hablar contigo por todos los medios, hice todo los posible por volver junto a ti. Pero desapareciste del mapa – le reprochó todo lo que había deseado hace años. Sintiéndose relajada al hacerlo.

Draco Malfoy permaneció en silencio, sin saber qué contestar.

-No puedes pretender volver conmigo, después de haberme abandonado después de la guerra – continuó hablando Hermione, soltando todo lo que llevaba adentro.

-Debía de cargar con el peso de haber pertenecido a los mortífagos – gritó a media voz, pasándose una mano por el pelo, desordenándolo, nervioso.

Ella entonces negó mentalmente hablar sobre su pasado como mortifago, aquello era excesivo para ella. No iba a hablar sobre los crímenes que cometió. Jamás.

-Pero ahora he vuelto a ti porque quiero volver contigo – continuó hablando él. Se le notaba cada vez más nervioso a cada palabra que pronunciaba – ¿Has olvidado todo? –Insistió presionándola con su mirada gris – Responde – volvió a decir.

Hermione lo miró rendida.

-Claro que no lo he olvidado Draco – dijo sincera. Nunca iba a poder olvidarlo del todo, eso era algo que había asumido tres años atrás. – Pero no creo que debamos volver – dijo sincera. A la mierda su plan de venganza. Ya pensaría nuevas formas que no fuera engatusándolo. Al fin y al cabo ella no era capaz de engatusarle sin involucrarse en exceso.

-¿Por qué no? – dijo alzando la voz. Estaba demasiado nervioso y comenzaba a estar enfadado ante la negativa de la bruja - ¿Acaso prefieres estar acostándote cuando tú quieras con el idiota de Weasley? – le escupió sin pudor. Harto de aquella situación.

-No metas a Ron en esto – le dijo con voz cortante. – Creo que nuestro momento ya pasó Draco, el tiempo nos ha cambiado y nos ha devuelto a nuestro lugar – susurró mientras se levantaba y se marchaba con rapidez.


End file.
